UNDERCONSTRUCTION Power Rangers Arctic Ancients FROZEN VENGEANCES
by MOPRHINTOKUSOCIETY
Summary: Fifteen years ago, there was a spine-chilling moment when the moon was at its closest to earth in ages. Three witches called the Shroud Charms were on the verge of destroying all who lived and forged. Until the forces of the Ancient Age and Mystic Force Power Rangers put a stop to their plans. If you love Madison and Nick as a couple you'll love this.
1. Character Bios

**Red Arctic Ancient**

Vivian Russell

Age: 15

The daughter of the Mystic Force Red and Blue Ranger; Nick Russell and Madison Rocca. Unaware of her birth to the mystical heritage, Vivian can be arrogant and abrupt like her father but sensitive and emotional like her mother. Her overbearing personality usually gets the other Rangers in trouble or almost killed, though she is ready to get in the way of danger if it requires to protect anyone.

Zord: Sabor tooth tiger

Powers: Speed, Water, and Fire.

 **Blue Arctic Ancient**

Brandon Pierce

Age: 17

Brandon is Vivian's best friend, his peaceful character always puts Vivian in a good mood when she is being bullied. He treats everyone with respect, no matter their class or station, even though deep inside he holds regret and grief after a tragic event that happened when he was 4, which ended his older brother's life.

Zord: Mammoth

Powers: Super Strength

 **Yellow Arctic Ancient**

Genesis Kim

Age: 16

Genesis is a born gamer, hundreds of trophies for her excellent wins speak for themselves. She's very sycophantic and a sociable young lady and always greets the new-met friends with a hug. Though she can become miserable when beaten in her own game.

Zord: TeraTornis

Powers: Flying

 **Pink Arctic Ancient**

Ava Snow

Age: 16

Zord: Giant Short Face Bear

Powers: Healing

Ava is very athletic and hopes to one day join the Olympics, but her jealousy and cold temperate attitude keeps her from accomplishing her goals. When she was only 13 years old, she was placed into foster care after her parents' home was deemed inhabitable to live in. She is intensely passionate about her own beliefs and is strong tempered if violated in some way.

 **Black Arctic Ancient**

Heath Daniels

Age: 18

Heath is the genius of the group and loves a good adventure. He believes aliens exist and is constantly creating stories about any nearby strangers. Heath even determines elaborating solutions then discards them for being too easily seen through.

Zord: Dire wolf

Powers: Ear Piercing howl

 **SUPPORTING CHARACTERS**

 **Red Mystic Ranger**

Nick Russell also known by his birth name Bowen, is the Father of Vivian.

 **Blue Mystic Ranger**

Madison Rocca, now known as Madison Russell, is the mother of Vivian.

 **Sebastian Angel**


	2. Chapter 1

**VISIONS OF FROST PART 1**

 _"HA!" The Rangers yelled together, the ancient mystics and ancient age rangers attacked with the surge of their powers releasing from the swords or hands. With water to weaken the beast from the ancient mermaid, there was air to remove its fuel and earth to prevent the spread. Thunder and fire poured over the beast and with the power of the gods it enhanced their power. With Thoth's power, it was enough to seal the beast into the deepest regions of the ancient underworld._

 _Once surrounded by the darkness, Ra bombards them with light, blinding them essentially, and the other gods strike similarly._

 _The beast exploded by the massive power._

 _"Guardians of the Future, guided by the past!" The Ancient Age Pink Ranger declared once the rangers turned their backs to the destruction of the shroud charms._

 _"We call for the Magic, Together as one! Power Rangers! United all time!" The two groups of rangers all said together._

 **'Ti-ti! Tic-tic! Tic-tic-tic! Tic-tic!'**

The disturbing blaring of the small alarm clock rattles a young teen girl out of her peaceful yet startling dream. She jolted up as she pounds the snooze button, throwing her legs off her bed as she sat up.

Another sleepless night, now she knew why she hated witches and wizards. That was all she dreamt about at night, battles and tears, space and ice.

 _"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

What does that even mean? Drifting her hands down her face, she got to her feet and began to prepare herself for today's school field trip. Under her eyes were dark and the edges of her lips seemed swollen, that shouldn't be a shock as she gazed into her mirror and combed the knots out her black luscious hair. Ever since she could remember, the nightmares have consisted with visions of the mountains calling her name every single time, referring to her as the Shining.

Maybe her shining green blue eyes, or the shine she couldn't get rid of on her nose.

She even told her parents of the cryptic dreams and the epic battles. Her father always took it as a joke and her mother excused them to be the behavior of the movies she'll watch. The only movies she watched the most were the ones her mother produced and she never recalled mountains and ice glaciers, especially a man and woman shouting, "Magical source, Mystic Force!"

Her parents were so secretive, especially her father. When she was only 4 years old, they moved to Warwick Canada and the dreams got worse. They mainly moved because of her mother signing a new filming deal and her friends here have been slimmed to none. She missed her Uncles and Aunts which she now rarely sees, but today she was going to get her answers. The field trip was set to climb the three sister mountain, this would be her first and she was excited. Despite that, when she looked back to her clock it was 8 when she had to meet the students at school by 8:30.

 _ **Oh crap!**_

"The field trip is today!" The girl's screech echoes within the stairway. Wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans, she hustled down the steps at the sound of her feet clanking with the wooden steps.

So much for sleeping in late, she was in a hurry. The sky was clear and her parents were up and ready in the kitchen as they prepared for breakfast.

"Vivian, you can't leave without breakfast," Her mother chuckled as she placed the forks and spoons on the square table in the dining room.

"Seems she is taking after me today." Her father said as he brought in cups and napkins.

Commenting on her clothes again? The girl rolled her eyes. There wasn't a day her parents wouldn't analyze her clothing, especially the color. It was just a red hoodie, it wasn't a blue crop top like last time, which her father went crazy and demanded her back upstairs to change.

"Anyway," she said out loud, "The bus will be here soon, so I have to hurry." The girl pulled out a chair, waiting impatiently with her hands tapping the edges of the table as her father squinted his eyes.

"You got ants in your pants?" He said.

"No." She shook her head.

"Most of the time it's the parents telling the child to hurry up," The mother said to the father as she walked in with a basket of bread. They took a seat and took in samples from the middle of the table and onto their plate. Leaving the girl only 10 minutes to eat, she lifted the fork of eggs to her mouth and briskly pulled the cup of orange juice to her lips, without even chewing the scramble eggs first.

If she continues to eat as she is, she will become ill. Her mother called out to her from across the table, "Vivian?"

Not a word was heard in Vivian's ears as she pulled the bread from her teeth and stuff another round of eggs, plus fruit salad and the orange juice down her throat.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Her father stopped her by pulling down her hand and away from her stuffed cheeks.

"Relax, what's your hurry?" He said sharply.

"She's excited to see the ice meteor at the top of the mountain, right?" The mother asked Vivian.

"Other than it being a landmark of the town," Vivian said with her mouth full as she gulped. "I am not sure really. It just seems like something is drawing me there, is that normal?" Vivian responded.

The parents swiftly gave a stare to one another knowingly, making Vivian wonder once again about what they are keeping from her.

"What?" She looked to them with her head leaning into her plate.

"...We already know you're not normal," Vivian's mother smiled.

"That's true," Vivian put her fork down, "Kids at school never cease to remind me."

"Remind you of what?" Vivian's father wondered.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

That sound meant the school bus was outside. Vivian wasted no time as she scurried off her chair and picked up her blue bookbag from between the coffee table in the living room. "Bye, see you guys at the trip!"

The front door to their modern rectangular square brick home was closed shut. That was just like Vivian, bringing up a vexatious concern and then rolling out to dodge her dilemma. She was really captivated about the ice glacier, it was an amazing vantage point, but from how it came to be, turned a knot in Vivian's father's stomach.

"I know this is tough for you Nick," Said Vivian's mother, as she looked across the table with innocent eyes. Her black long hair was styled into wavy layers as she wore a baby blue knit sweater over a white collared shirt.

"Yeah," Vivian's father; Nick, gathered his fork and knife and stroke the knife back and forth on the roasted sliced ham on his plate. "Do you ever think we should stop doing this?" He said as he placed his fork back down to the plate.

"Nick, she really wanted to go on this trip. She's going to find out eventually, all that discipline you gave her, I think she is ready."

Nick shook his head, "No, not yet."

"Well, it's already done Nick. She going on that trip whether we like it or not, now it's our job to check the myths ourselves. Someone is calling out to her, she is confused, Nick. Whether it's the Snow prince or not, the others are doing their darndest to pick up the facts. This isn't about you, it's our about our daughter."

"I know Maddie," Nick sighed, "but I still can't go through with it, just not yet anyways."

The bus was clouded with sounds of chattering students from ages 14 to 19, all sitting inside the bus. Throwing balls of papers across the bus and exchanging letters with one another.

"Hey look! The bastard's arrived!"

Vivian rolled her eyes as she sat in front of the hector, a seat behind the driver as the bus took off. Somehow, ever since it was discovered she was conceived before her parents were married, there was one idiot who made a point of reminding her.

"Leave Viv alone, Noel!" Another boy shouted just behind her as he rose to his feet.

"Ooooh! Her boyfriend is coming to save her again! I'm so scared." Noel mocked with his lips smacking at the gum he chewed.

"I mean it, Noel."

"Or what?" Noel stood up, "she doesn't need you, that loner has a dysfunctional family. Her mother, anyone could handle that and her father, what much is there to say about him. He's a bastard just as she is."

The tips of Vivian's finger were cold as a drop of water fell from her left cheek. Noel had no right to mention her family. She then shot up from her seat as she turned and grabbed Noel by the hair. Slamming his head into the headboard, in front of students and the one who defended her. Noel's head bounced back as he cupped his bruised nose.

For once she hoped the idiot broke his nose, but she couldn't tell if he was exaggerating as Noel's friends checked up on him. The driver gave no attention as he continued to drive when the student who stood up from her, came to her sat as he sat next to her.

"You didn't have to defend me, Brandon," Vivian told the boy who wore a blue t-shirt. His dark brown eyebrows frown at that as he gazed at her with his blue eyes.

"Why shouldn't I, he needs to be taught a lesson," Brandon said.

"I already got that covered." She looked forward as he chortled a laugh, "You got that right."

Brandon then looked over the seat to Noel squirming and whining and then back to Vivian.

"You know the weird thing is, I'm not really feeling this trip," Brandon said to Vivian.

"Why?" She asked.

"The Ice glacier reminds me when I was 4, my brother and I were caught in an avalanche in the mountains."

"Oh, yeah," Vivian remembered. "Today marks the 13th anniversary doesn't it?"

He nods, "Yeah."

"He's resting now Brandon, I'm sure he'll be proud if you conquered your fear and climbed that mountain." Said Vivian.

"If I don't slip into it." Brandon sighed, "My parents are coming too, they're kind of freaked out themselves. But they're coming, I just hope they don't get lost. Before my brother died, we use to get lost just looking for parking."

"UH..Oh..." Vivian gasped.

"What?"

"I forgot to give my parents the exact location."

"Really? Mr. and Mrs. Russell are coming?" This made Brandon smile.

"Well, they can't come if I don't tell them where to go." She became irritated, "I don't have a phone because dad won't allow me to have one until I'm 16, so I'm screwed. I wish I could just contact him with telepathic ability but that's not possible. I'm going to fail if they don't come."

"Just call them at school."

"You really think the teacher will let me?" Vivian asked, "you know Dr. Angel doesn't let people leave the classroom unless it is necessary."

"I think allowing your parents to know where to go counts as necessary," Brandon commented.

"I hope so," Vivian said as the bus was pulled to a stop.

First to step off where Noel and his friends, his nose throbbed. Vivian wasn't going to get away with it, and so he made sure of it. He complained and moaned to a male teacher who stood with his arms crossed as Noel told his side of the story.

"I'll see to it," the teacher said. Within minutes the other students piled off the big yellow bus, including Vivian and Brandon who stepped off first.

"Ah man." Vivian hissed. was the one to greet the students in front of the entrance. His stare remained solely on her as he gestured her to come to him as well as Brandon. They tread forward to the teacher wearing a long sleeve wither dress shirt and red pocket protector. She knew she was in trouble and Noel may have tattled on her as he gazed at her with cold eyes. Dr. Angel adjusted his black framed glasses as the tips of his long combed back hair, began to frizz in the hot sizzling sun.

"Noel came out and had a bruised nose. His friends claim you caused it. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The teacher asked.

Vivian shrugs, "He deserved it." She said flatly.

"Viv!" Brandon said in surprise to Vivian's bluntness.

The teacher rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Then I suppose, your parents and I will have to have a talk about how to express your anger."

"Alright. Oh," she remembered as Dr. Angel raised an eyebrow, "speaking of them, I need to call them to tell them where to meet us. We don't want them getting lost do we, since your going to be speaking to them anyways." Vivian told the teacher as Brandon made a face to Vivian's coldness.

"You are going to the office anyway." Dr. Angel purses his lips," Brandon, go help your classmates pack up the climbing gear. While I have a talk with Ms. Russell."

"Yes, Dr. Angel," Brandon said as he walked away.

Dr. Angel sighed again once Brandon left and if he didn't know better, he knew Vivian didn't act out of purpose. He looked to Vivian and said, "Your parents are really coming? It has been a while since I saw them last." Dr. Angel arose both eyebrows as he changed the subject and inhaled, "So, what did Noel do this time?" Dr. Angel asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. The word bastard, yeah. You ask for one, he gets one right?"

"Not in that vocabulary. Well, you were bound to be pushed over the edge eventually. I won't mark this against you."

"Tha-thank you, Professor," Vivian said as she walked around and up the stairs inside Hailstone Highschool. _That was strange._

It was a shock to see Dr. Angel so nice and calm. Why everyone was afraid of him was beyond her. He was always so nice to her.  
_

The office was busy and so were the phones. Vivian's best bet was to wait until it was finally her turn. The phone rang twice and hung up as she redials again.

 **"We're sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is not available at this time. Please try again later."**

What greatness was this! Did her mom forget to pay the phone bill? Dr. Angel may have known better, to not mark her on giving Noel what he deserved but he sure was to fail her now. If only the Dean didn't spend the last ten minutes talking to his mistress, maybe she would have caught them before the phone shut down.

She then began to think to herself as she exited the office. _Please, dad, I hope you know to go through route 75 to get to the entrance of the mountain range and not take route 20 which would lead them to the electronic store which her mother loved to visit._

Who was she kidding, her parents weren't gods and couldn't hear her. There are times though she felt like they could, especially her father.

Down in the depths of the ancient underworld remained three spiritual abnormal forms laying with blank eyes, beyond the lowest levels of the underworld.

"My powers... gone... my memories... shattered... those... colors... they stole from me... I... I will... I need... the power... magic... runes... they were not enough... I need something more... something more... ancient... something they... cannot defend from..." Said a white floating specter, rising up and gazing to the long gap above them. The colors of red, blue, black, pink, green and yellow twisted in the spirit's foggy head as it steps towards a rock before falling over.

It crawled over to the rock and sat on it as it waited some time before the another specter gasped to the same colors that clouded their minds over and over again.

"Powers... gone... power took the power... what... what power took from us? Us...?" Said the second specter which glowed in pink.

"Yes... us..." the first specter said, "we were... stolen from..."

"Power..."

"Colors..."

"What... does it mean?" The second specter asked.

"Rangers..." the third specter in blue lighting stood up and spoke. The two specters turned to the third with eyes blank as the moon's light.

"Mystic... Ancient... Rangers... what is gone? All I know are... names? Oukora... Qelore... Emeveus... Shroud... Charms... who? Who are they?"

"I... do not... know..." The first specter shook its head, trying to regain its memory.

"I think...I think we... are these charms..." The second one said. Their memories elapsed being 15 years since their demise.

"And who are you then?" Asked the third while looking at the first one from head to toe.

"We... do not know..." The first one said.

"But... I do not think... we are... enemies..." The second one said after.

Fantasies appeared from left and right as the third spirit turn their heads with the dismay that poured all over. Shrouds of mountains and ice-covered the underworld, a piping dream took to the outreaches.

"Where are you?" The third shouted, expecting a foe amongst the rapid illusions, "Come out from the ice!"

"Ice? You see something?" The first spirit questioned, "What do you see?"

"A glacier... glowing with five lights... do you speak from the lights?" The third specter hustled forward and got up before collapsing at the feet of the first specter. "Why... why do I feel like I moved, yet see nothing different?"

"You.. you must be a... you are a seer!" The second specter realized, "You see... places far... from where we are."

The third specter; the Seer touched its face and realized the truth. The first specter then puts its hand on the seer's shoulder, "Do not fear seer, we will protect you."

"Th... thank you." The seer said as the illusion returned, "Wait, there is fighting near the ice! Strange creatures approach! Above them are the words... Sakren Dafleekis Seretom."

"What?" Asked the first specter.

"Sakren Dafleekis Seretom?" The second specter repeated, "It sounds familiar..." At that moment and behind the second specter, an army of promontory creatures arose with no shape of a face in the figure of a human structure.

"You... are a summoner!" The first specter speculated to the second specter. The second specter concluded itself as the summoner once it saw its army. It waved its hands as a cloud of darkness compassed over the minions.

"The faceless ones... they are OUR army!" The summoner shouted, "what should we do?"

"Hm... the seer saw them going after the lights in the ice... send them there... these lights... they must be the power... the power to destroy these... mystic... ancient... color... power... rangers, whatever they are! We must claim these lights, and then we will know for certain what we are." The First specter demanded.

It was hard work but Brandon as well as other students, had 80 percent of the equipment pack and onto a truck. The climbing gear was heavy, each backpack weighed about 30 pounds and Brandon lingered on to fear; his fears of falling all over again and the jitters to experience the tragedy all over again.

There was nothing more to think now with the last of the equipment was being forced to the wall of a truck and huddle against one another. The door was then slammed shut as a student with a green overcoat and dark tone skin came up to Brandon in a suspicious matter.

"So what did Double-A say to you guys?" The guy asked quickly.

"Come again?" Brandon asked as he steps off the ledge of the truck.

"Double-A, the alien, the teacher, whatever he's called," the boy said speeding through his words as he whispered.

"Do you mean Dr. Angel?" Brandon asked him.

"Shhhh!" The male student blinked once, "Don't let him know we are onto him!"

"Shut up Heath!" Said a female student with radiant crystal blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. She was prepared in her white puffed up jacket as she jogged in place.

"But we must know!" Heath shouted to the girl.

"What is going on here?" Speaking of which, shortly after arrived, inspecting the students work and their unorganized arranged sheafs of the mountain climbing equipment. It was like raising a bunch of children when he caught the sight of the equipment as he opened and then closed the door to the crate of the truck.

"Beautiful job." scoffed, "If we were working in a garbage disposal." He shook his head when he turned his gaze to the female student in the white puffy jacket as she tried to keep a straight face to his presence. "It so happens I heard my name on the way over here. Anyone want to clarify?"

"Heath is just saying you're an alien again," The female student admitted.

"Ava, why did you let him know I was onto him?" Heath complained as he came to the female's side.

"Just finish getting everything on the bus. Or at least make everything a little more organized," Dr. Angel sighed, "if you don't, I will see you in detention."

Heath recoiled in embarrassment and grabbed a large pile of rope from within the truck, as the other students organized the mess they created.

It was finally time to reboard the bus, all the students from the grade 9th to 12th piled onto 10 buses which were to be sent for the three sisters mountains. Once this trip was to be over, Vivian knew she was going to get a hard lecture from her dad. They hardly came to any of her field trips, but for some reason this one was special.

Her own mother took the time off her busy schedule when her father was mainly the one came for report card pick ups or student-parent conferences, but as of late he stood home and adapted the interviews through video chat with her teachers.

Brandon sat next to Vivian and before either of them could get a word in, an Asian girl jumped into the middle of the two, holding a portable gaming device called the Kismet Mobile X.

"I became the Archmage again!" The girl shouted as she squinted her eyes to the screen, tapping her fingers on the buttons as the v neck yellow sweater kept her warm during the drive.

"Genesis you don't need to tell me every single time you play through Skyrim again," Brandon sighed as his shoulders clasped to the window of the bus.

"But the story is SOOOO good! I can't help it!" Genesis grinned.

"Anyways, Viv," Brandon called out to Vivian who now sat away from him, because of Genesis' intrusion, "did you call your parents?" Brandon asked.

"I did," Vivian nodded, but Brandon wasn't buying it.

"They're not coming?" He said.

"Okay." Vivian confessed, "The phone was off, oh well." She shrugs when Genesis began to bounce on her seat which startled the two.

"Aren't you going to ask which race I am playing this time?" Genesis asked.

"Is it Breton?" Brandon guessed.

"Nope! Orc!" Genesis said with a smile. Brandon rolled his eyes, "Didn't you already do an orc?"

"No, that was a wood elf!" Genesis responded as Vivian titled her head; curious. "How did you confuse an orc and elf?" Vivian asked.

"In that game, orcs are actually elves and so are dwarves. All their names sound like a mermaid or something." Brandon explained.

"Wait, dwarves are elves?" Vivian asked.

"When did you start caring about dwarves? I thought you hated anything that has to do with sorcery." Genesis wondered.

"Kind of? I mean, I do," Vivian nodded her head.

Figuring no one showed no interest into her gaming world, Genesis whined as she shut her KMX off, "Fine I will talk to someone who knows who the Jarl of Whindhelm is," Genesis said before climbing over the seat in front of them.

 _WHO?_ Vivian misunderstood.

"Watch it!"

In front of Vivian and Brandon was Noel, shouting to Genesis who crawled over and sat between him and two other students.

"Careful Noel," Brandon popped his head over Noel's chair, "that is the closest a girl will ever get to you willingly, so treasure it," This caused the students inside the bus to burst into laughter, until the laughter stopped into a chain of silence as stepped on the bus. His look was menacing as they all look to their hands and feet.

"We are here," The professor said sternly, entering with 4 of the student's parents and one was Vivian's, she was taken aback by her parents actually being there.

"That's Vivian's parents," Noel whispered to his friend on the right.

"Vivian's mom is hot," Said Noel's friend as they slid down in their seat as Vivian's dad led his wife down the aisle, giving the boys the most dirtiest look as he rose an eyebrow above his darting blue-green eyes.

"Don't get on his bad side Noel." Said Noel's friend who sat on his left. Mr. and Mrs. Russell took the seat across from Vivian and Brandon, with Vivian's mother sitting by the window and her father's black leather coat scrunching as he tried to make himself comfortable on the end of the seat.

"You made it." Vivian's eyes gleamed as she spoke to her parents in a hushed tone clinching her teeth together.

"It was through route 75, wasn't it?" Her dad said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you knew that!" Vivian responded.

"We know, you left in quite a hurry. You could have at least given us a hint, but luckily-" Vivian's mother went on to explained how they figured out the exact coordination they were to meet, google maps was to thank for that, even when it had them driving through the same turn over and over, stating they reached their location. As her mother continued to explain, Vivian's father became bothered.

Noel and his group of friends took turns peeking over their seat, their eyes gazing towards his Nick's wife and Vivian. It was an indication to nick that they were gossiping about his family as he heard giggles. Vivian always came home sad and down, but said nothing and will always go to her room. She did say the students at school never seize to remind her that she wasn't normal, her father could have guessed it was those boys.

"What are you looking at?!" He snapped.

"Nick!" Vivian's mother; Madison gasped, causing Noel and his students to slam their butts back into their seats.

"What?" He looked to his wife, "They must be the ones that are always messing with her, why else would they look?" Nick grinds his teeth.

"Okay, Nick. Right now you're causing a scene, so just calm down." Madison grasped the hand of her husband as she calmed him down.

Vivian couldn't help but laugh, her father was a scary little devil. Even she was scared of his ferocious tongue.

"Uh, mom I think they were looking at you." Vivian winked.

"Noo," Vivian's mom doubted, "When we walked in your father gave them his signature death stare."

"Death stare?" Nick scoffed.

"Actually Mrs. Russell, I think it might have been what Vivian did earlier to him. Don't know if you noticed the bandage wrapped around his nose." Brandon snuck in as Vivian widen her eyes.

"Vivian, did you do that?" Madison asked as Nick snickered once he saw Noel take a quick glimpse over to him.

"No..I..." Vivian then looked forward, realizing whatever she'll say, she just end up losing the fight, "I'm in trouble.."

"Hey, it's okay." Nick placed a hand on Vivian's shoulder from across the aisle of the bus, "He deserved it didn't he?"

"Um, yeaahh," Vivian flashed her father a look of deception and then struck a punch into Brandon's shoulder. "Why did you have to tell them that?"

"I told you they weren't going to be mad," He chuckled as he held on his shoulder. Vivian only rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips, looking away from Brandon. What was Brandon, her brother now?

"Stop." She whined as Brandon poked her in the ribs, but refused to stop as he poked her in the neck. "I said stop," Vivian returned the nudge with a poke to his eye as she began to laugh. It was nice seeing their daughter happy, as Vivian's parents gazed and winced as the poke war became a war of wallops to the head and leg in a playful way.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russell! Glad you could make it!" Dr. Angel had then walked up the third row of seats as he stopped beside Nick and his wife Madison.

"Nice to see you too Doctor, it's been some time." Nick got to his feet as he greets the old professor with a handshake.

"Viv was actually quite excited to come here! She said something about the meteor drew her to it." Madison said as she remained in her seat.

"Did she now?" Dr. Angel asked before sighing, "I came here for the peace and quiet. That really didn't last long." He said, referring to the students.

"I guess not," Nick inhaled as he looked up to the doctor.

"Doesn't this mountain bring back bad memories?" Dr. Angel asked the parents as Nick whispered to the professor's ear, "I know what you mean, but we need to know. She hasn't been the same since we moved up here," Nick said.


	3. Chapter 2

**VISIONS OF FROST PART 2**

The buses pulled up to the base of the climbing point of the mountain. Large piles of scrap were scattered on the ground as pressurized air canisters rest above the particles. Students began piling out of the bus and what caught their eyes were the pipes and shanks, ropes and solder plates, old wood and hammers.

"Alright everyone," Dr. Angel called as the students and parents gathered around him. Being that this was a school sanctioned function the rules had to be given, more so for the students rather than the parents. "This pile of scrap is part of your assignment."

"Um Professor, what does a pile of junk have to do with climbing a mountain?" A female student asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Since so many people have a desire to visit this meteor, your assignment is to build what is needed to climb the mountain from different methods, without taking the normal hiking path." made clear as he continued.

"You will each be supervised in your groups and the supervisor will make sure you do not do anything too dangerous and keep track of whatever ingenuity you express. The goal is to get to the top, and bonus points are given to whoever uses unorthodox methods of climbing. Whoever has the most unorthodox climbing path and tools, as well as being the fastest will get the highest grade." The professor explained, "I will take the path and await everyone up there."

"But what about the climbing gear on the bus? After all that work, now we have to build our own?" Noel complained.

"That's in case you get hurt and such and of course if you can't climb correctly. Why do you think I made this trip mandatory, you need to learn." Dr. Angel responded.

"No problem," Ava shrugged, "I will have this in the bag," Ava cracked her knuckles and positioned herself to charge up the mountain. Her feet jittered from the momentum as she sped past Dr. Angel reaching forward but crumbled back by a hand that gripped the collar of her puffy coat. She was stopped in her tracks by before she could reach her destination.

"As this is a field trip," He pulled her back as she stumbled behind, "we are required to throw in the light upon the history of this meteor, as it is the focus of our trip," The professor said.

A good grade was out of Vivian's worries, her main concern was the glacier that stood at the peaks of the mountain. As she watched the students choose their material, set his eyes on the parents, deliberating their positions and grounding point of the meteor. Paying attention with a keen ear were her parents. From the looks of it, her father couldn't accept the news as he shook his head and pursed his lips with his hands in his pocket. Her mother was surprisingly calm which made Vivian curious.

Finally coming on a mandatory trip with her, secret acquaintances with and the dreams, she then decided to listen in and gather any formable information she could receive. Acting as if she was minding her business, she treads past the students, bluffing her assignment and acting as if she was looking for a good setup when really she came to monitor.

"...what is mainly known about the meteor was that it crashed into the earth's atmosphere and onto this mountain about thirteen years ago. No one has been able to figure out why such a large torpedo of ice, did not burst into flames while entering the atmosphere." The story was just shocking and horrifying but yet astonishing. finished, the parents of the school students were left with awe pouring over their faces.

"What a ripoff," Vivian said as turned around to the fuming daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Russell.

"Vivian, what are you doing?" Madison chuckled.

Vivian sneered, "Participating, and listening but I was cut short. So the meteor didn't burst into flames and then what?"

Nick rolled his eyes, as he walked forward, pulling his daughter to the side.

"Ow, dad what's with the vise grip?" Vivian whined as her father released his grip from her arm.

"Is that what you're working with to get up that mountain?" Said Nick. In Vivian's hands were bolts and screws.

Nick shook his head, "Don't burn yourself out, from all the work you've done."

"Dad," Vivian responded with a miffed expression, "I'm not lazy, I'm just on energy saving mode."

"Oh Yeah?" He said briskly, "If you get an F from this trip, all that saving will be put to good use when you get home."

"Battery full!" The corners of her lips curved into an anxious smile.

Crap he won, but she wasn't going to let him know that. Vivian ponders, not knowing what to say next so she put the snarling antic on hold, "... don't worry Dad, I'll think of a good comeback later."

Vivian gulped as she went on her way, her father only smiled as he placed his hands on his waist with Madison coming to his side.

"Professor, Professor!" Heath called out and rushed to who was assigning a parent to each individual student.

"Are the rumors about this mountain true? Some monster called snakes, use to live here and the meteor occasionally glows five different colors?" Heath wondered.

Dr. Angel sighed heavily as the parents separated and regrouped with their assigned student, "I'm not sure. I will not say it is definitely not true, but I will also not say it _IS_ true. I phrase it this way because with so many examples on the news of multicolored suits using variations of martial arts to fight monsters and who knows what else, I find it impossible to discount any rumors flatly."

"Enough talk about absurd rumors, let's climb!" Ava shouted while she was on her 200th jumping jack.

"Ava, you are the only person here who aspires to be an Olympian. You need to wait, plus you need a chaperone before you run up the mountain." Dr. Angel said to her.

Vivian barely knew Ava, their closest encounter was just eye contact in the lunch room but from the times they walked through the halls, Ava was nothing more than a tyrant in her eyes. Though Ava was always determined, Vivian would never be able to catch up to her even with a formal climbing tool in her possession.

There were many parts to choose from, two sharp scrap of metal which was sharp to the touch and two khaki cloth is what she chose. Vivian wrapped the cloth around the bottom of the sharp metal, only to notice what she created resembled a sword.

"Those are unorthodox. If you could climb up with just swords, that would definitely impress Dr. Angel." Nick said as he walked up to her. Vivian thought about it and decided her father's suggestion seemed right, they had such a close connections and the sword was a perfect choice for a primary climbing tool.

Brandon and Genesis preserved what they could find and what Brandon took into his possession was a long wooden stick which was in shape of a spear, while Genesis tied three large pieces of curved metal together with a piece of rope going from the center of it and onto her belt.

"Why did you guys build weapons? Are you preparing to fight the monster on the mountain? Are you going to hunt it? Can I come to hunt it with you?" Out of nowhere, Heath jumped up, surprising Brandon and Genesis. Brandon responded with a shake of his head when they heard the sound of 's voice.

"Alright everyone, it is almost time to go up the mountain!" The professor called out.

"Oh snap!" Heath said, digging through the nuts and bolts, grabbing two small sharp objects which he merged with a metal bicycle pipe, creating a handle. _That should do._

All of the students had then lined up at the pathway to the climb when Vivian noticed that Noel and his father simply had what looked like a walking stick.

"Madison, as both you and Nick came, you can go with Ava, as she doesn't have her own Chaperone," Dr. Angel said, "is that alright with you?"

"As a matter of fact-" Nick effused a smirk of expectation before being interrupted by Madison,"I-I think I would prefer to go with Viv," Madison responded.

 _'What?'_ Nick became curious, he thought he and Madison had made an agreement that he would take on the role of watching over Vivian, but Madison changed her mind.

"In that case, what about you Mr. Russell?" Dr. Angel asked.

"Uh, if Madison prefers to go with Viv, then I guess I will go with, Ava was it?"

 _'Ava?'_ That's was a horrible idea. Vivian heard it all as she stood in line. The broad eyes of hers turned to who turned his gaze from her and to Madison and Nick as she silently shook her head to , hoping he understood that pairing her father and Ava was a bad idea.

"Very good!" Dr. Angel said with a baneful yet humorous smile, "I get the feeling you two will get along swimmingly!"

Nick's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of Vivian shaking her hand below her chin. Noticing she was caught she turned her head and began to look down the line instead of her parents. Nick shook his head and eventually agreed.

"I'm sure everything will go swell you two," Madison inclined her head into Nick's shoulder and then went around to meet up with Vivian.

"Mom, that was a bad idea," Vivian mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Be cause dad is a hot head and so is that girl Ava," Vivian muttered. This caused Madison to laughed.

"It's not funny mom, they're both volatile gasses, one spark and Ka-boom," The growl in Vivian's voice caused Madison to cover her lip in a way to conceal her laughter.

"No worries sweetie, your father knows how to keep his emotions in check," Madison said.

"If you say so," Vivian said.

Okay maybe it was a little funny and her dad could now appreciate Vivian's controlling temper and realize there was a girl ten times worst than her.

"Vivian, you have no idea how accurate that is," Dr. Angel said as he came to Vivian and Madison in the front of the line, while Nick stood in the back with an anxious young lady who jogged in place.

"Anyways, to the climbing! I will await you at the top, just give me 5 minutes and you are all to begin." Dr. Angel then began to march up the path.

5 minutes? The climb was a hour long unless he knew of a secret short cut. _Nah impossible._ However, the mountain was known for its eerie events and spooky tales. Vivian didn't believe in that nonsense but then again she was stubborn about magic but not the dreams which always troubled her at night. Vivian then looked up the pathway as the other students and their chaperones went their separate ways.

"Hey, Viv, want to make it easier on us and fuse our two groups together?" Genesis asked before going up the ridge. "I have never been much of a sports person, so I would like all the help I can get."

"I was going to ask something similar," Brandon said as he appeared behind Vivian and Madison along with his father.

"Um," Vivian gave it a thought when in reality she had plans of her own, now that her mother was her chaperone and not her father. The ice glacier, she didn't forget, but when her mom nodded her head to her she had to comply. "I guess..."

"Yes! You're the best!" Genesis cheered as she wrapped her arms around Vivian and then delivered a hug to Madison as well which startled her.

"Oh uh," Madison was confused.

"She does that," Brandon responded for Genesis's unexpected hugs.

"Oh," Madison nodded her head.

As they began, obstacles palisade their climb but that's why Dr. Angel suggested making equipment for their survival. Brandon's spear was a great asset to pull a dead tree onto the gaps of a rapid river, giving him the ability to cross the dangerous stream. When the climb got steeper, the glaives Genesis built were the essential to grappling hook that helped her get up the cliff.

The next spot required the ability to climb like a spider but no one was able to to do that. The tall wall in front of Heath gave him the idea to use his dagger as a means to climb. He tied a rope around the handle of his dagger and threw the dagger to the edge of the cliff, pulling himself up the tall wall.

Ava, on the other hand, used her bare hands to climb the trees with accuracy. She quickly jumped from tree to tree as if she was a ninja, leaving Nick to run on his own two feet, barely keeping up with the young lady.

Ava then stopped near a large stone cliff as she cracked her knuckles and neck, Nick was way behind and she had no time to wait for him to hustle and catch his breath. She then began free climbing, grabbing stone after stone, quickly ascending her way up the cliff. When she got to the top, she was astonished to see Mr. Nick Russell already there.

"How did you get up here so fast old man?" Ava asked him.

"Would you believe me if I said Magic?" He smirked.

"No," she said flatly as she walked around him.

Nick scoffed, he was glad this girl wasn't his child, he wouldn't know how to handle her. He did find it upsetting though that she was the only one with out a parent, this trip was planned months in advance. Nick remembered when Vivian brought home the forms for both him and Madison to sign, they both decided to take off of work to be here for their daughter. Was this girl's parents so shallow that they didn't have time for their own kid?

It seemed like yesterday that the Russel family made the move to Canada, despite the concerns of their family. The neighbors and townsfolk were kind, until they learned where Nick and his family moved from. Briarwood; the town of monsters and freaks as these people began to call it. It was definitely rough raising Vivian, but still Nick and Madison gave their daughter their very best. It was obvious to Nick that Ava was unfortunately robbed of that type of emotional connection. Would it be too hard for Nick not to show he cares?

"Hey Ava, how about we race? I'll give you a head start,"

They were only to climb towards the midpoint of the mountain and students as well as their parents, grouse through the climb. Though Vivian was determined, reaching the halfway point to the peak of the mountain tops along with Brandon and his father and Genesis, Heath and their chaperones. To her astonishment her father and Ava were already there. Of course, Ava must have rushed up without a form of rest, but her father as she recalled couldn't even beat her in a round of suicides runs. So how did he make up so fast?

Madison smiled slightly at her husband's attempt to appease with Ava's mood swings. Nick rolled his eyes and watched as Dr. Angel began to give out the grades to 3 more students including Noel.

"What do you mean he fails?" The voice of Noel's father was demanding.

"You arrived mere minutes after me, a clear sign you took the effortless path and hid until you felt it was safe, " assured from the constant times Noel had lied to him, and arriving just after when it took the other students hours was impossible for a blockhead like Noel.

"We didn't take the easy way, we are just that good!" Noel shouted as he listens in from afar with his two other friends.

"Oh really?" Dr. Angel turned around with his arms crossed, "Then where is your climbing gear?"

"Broken." One of Noel's friends admitted.

"Your creations?" Dr. Angel inquired.

"Shattered," Said the other friend of Noel's.

"Your self-respect?" Asked Dr. Angel.

"Nonexistent," Ava said as she walked past Noel and his friends along with Nick as they came to a stop, to meet up with Dr. Angel as Ava waited for her grade.

"Ah, Ava and Mr. Russell, just in time," Dr. Angel said with delight as Nick placed his hands in his jean pockets, "It was hard keeping up with her, even though she just used her bare hands!" Nick said.

"Her bare hands you say?" The professor pondered, "Ava, you get a B+,"

"Just a B+?!" Ava snarled loudly.

"You lacked ingenuity in your climb, especially because I expected this from you," Dr. Angel said.

"What about us? Shouldn't my son get a good grade? He beat her up here!" Noel's father wasn't done disputing his son's unreasonable grade as the remaining hairs of his reseeding hairline blew in the cold wind.

"Yeah, listen to my dad!" Noel stomped up to his dad in agreement, "I should get the A, fair and square!"

Dr. Angel scoffed, "You really expect me to believe you could outclimb someone training for the Olympics? Besides, I can't even give you points for ingenuity in your excuses, because you didn't put any thought into them!"

"Wait, if my lies were halfway convincing...I would have gotten a decent grade?" Noel blurted.

 _Idiot_

"Dumb and Dumber," Vivian said appearing behind the aggravated Noel and his just as ignorant father. She was resting with her mother, Brandon, Genesis, and their parents.

"You just admitted to cheating, idiot," Brandon said after.

"Where was that from?" Noel's dad wandering her eyes around the bluff.

"That would be Brandon and his group, they arrived here minutes before you. You just failed to notice them," The Professor looked up and over as he towered over Noel and his father. Nick couldn't be more than relieved to see his daughter and wife were now safe and sound. It was just 2 hours and Nick felt like it was years. The sound of Madison's laughter and her gaze peering against his eyes put a smile on his face, especially his daughter.

Vivian was so stubborn but innocent and he wanted to keep it that way. However as he looked up, the glacier grew closer and what he hoped not to see were 5 different colors. The colors of blue, black, yellow, pink and red which shined the brightest.

15 years back was an event he wanted to forget, but that as it may he couldn't when his own daughter suffered from the nightmares and the sleepless nights. Nick wanted to move but leaving would just strain the secret further from the truth and his daughter.

After a moment, Vivian, Brandon, Genesis, and Heath had then regrouped by as he examined their intriguing yet unexpected tools.

"Impressive, a glaive, sword, spear, and daggers as climbing tools." Dr. Angel looked to each of the students and said, "A+, all of you"

"What?!" Ava and Noel shouted.

"Completely unfair, I made it up here before them!" Ava complained.

"But they climbed with weaponry, a task very difficult to handle, plus they acted as a team. Which was not against the rules and is, in fact, an ingenious way to ascend to greater heights, both literally and figuratively," Dr. Angel nods.

"Spare us your speeches," Noel's father despised.

"Yet my speeches detail _WHY_ they succeeded, is impressing me," Dr. Angel smiled as Nick chuckled. "Get off your high horse professor, those who really know you, are well aware of how you love to rant." Nick chuckled and said.

"Can you blame me?" Dr. Angel said sheepishly.

"Yes," Mr. Russell snickered.

"Fair enough," Dr. Angel said with glee in his voice, but Noel's father wasn't having it.

"Let's be realistic, these students are climbing, they aren't fighting monsters and beasts. This is Canada, not the other parts of the world that resort on Power Rangers to save the day," He then scorn, "I understand the daggers, glaives, and a spear but a sword?" Noel's father then put his attention to Vivian as Nick narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of ninny makes a sword for climbing a mountain?"

"Excuse me?" Nick stepped forward as Madison gently pulled him by the arm back. If anyone knew Nick the most it was Madison and from the glare in his eyes, she knew he was going to explode.

"Nick stay calm, there are kids around," Madison said in a gentle tone.

"I am calm," Nick shrugs his shoulders from the inside of his leather jacket.

Noel's father snorted, "Heh, now I understand, I see where she gets it from."

This caused Nick to huff and Madison to gripe under her breath. If Nick could right now, he would have clobbered him and Madison just wanted to knock him off the mountain.

"Enough," Dr. Angel intersected calmly, "If I may recall it's only 1:34 in the afternoon, there is still school. Now, the really difficult part; waiting for everyone else, without going at each other's throats." The professor confided. "Noel, you and your father can go back down the mountain if you want to retry for an actual grade."

If Noel wanted to pass he had to yield to Dr. Angel's request. Looking to his Father, Noel guided him back to the starting point before stomping back down the mountain.

So Nick was right, the concerns to all of Vivian's problems at school was that unpleasant, flat face, black hair, pale skin little rascal. Madison may have been shy and to herself, but when it came to the people she loves, the man's harsh words put a toll on her heart.

"You know what? Give him a little taste of your mind and after that hit him with a _finisho_." Madison suggested with a smile. She'll let Nick have the say this time as he responded with a smile and marches behind Noel and his father.

 _Maybe that was a bad idea._

Madison was now regretting what she said, maybe she shouldn't have told Nick to use the finisho spell, because knowing him, he will.

"Um, ?"

Madison turned around to Brandon as he pointed behind his back. There was Vivian, squatted by the edge of the mountainside river.

"She went straight there once and had their dispute," Brandon said softly as Madison walked forward. Of course, Vivian heard everything and whenever Vivian was upset she will always repose her anguish by the water.

"I'm going to follow , he can not do this alone," Brandon commends as Madison agreed, walking to her daughter as Brandon gave chase to Nick.

It was almost an hour since Vivian and her group arrived at the clearing, and by now most of the groups had arrived as well. Ava became bored and resorted to chin ups beyond a tree. Genesis kept her mind busy against the master hand in smash bros on her KMX. Heath was in the midst of searching for any signs of the snakes, the rumored supernatural creature, while Dr. Angel kept his mind busy by sharpening the weapons Vivian and her group had formed.

Vivian was now sitting with her mother, next to a small stream that was running within sights of the clearing.

"I have never understood why streams are so calming," Vivian said to her mother with a solemn expression on her face. The sound of the trickling stream brought her to ease just like the feeling of a warm fire. These natural resonances always prompted an air of tranquility, Madison saw the expression on her daughter's face and realized that something must have been bothering her.

"You feeling okay Vivian? Why are you over here? All your friends are waiting," Madison asked.

"I'm fine mom, I just don't want to talk about it right now," Vivian responded.

"Okay..." Madison said taking a step back. She hated this, being so estranged from her own daughter. She knew that if Nick was here he would have easily read Vivian's expressions. She now had to find a way to reach Vivian with out Nick's help.

"You know our family has always had a bit of a connection with nature and magi-um, even your father does," Madison said as she tilted her head to Vivian who kept her gaze towards the water.

"You alright sweetie? I know I'm not your father, but please talk to me," Madison pleaded.

"Viv? Vivian?" The voice of her mother became washed away as the muddy bank of the river dissolved.

 _A man with a black vest and red phoenix printed on_ _the vest was gasping for air as the sound of a baby's cry covered his ears._

 _"You have a girl, " An older women with red hair said, carrying in her arms a baby girl with puny black hair and bright green-blue eyes._

 _"I'm sorry," Another voice echoed._

 _"Sorry?" The man staggered to his feet as the sweat dripped from his forehead. Below his feet was a woman wearing a blue and black crop top with a light gray shirt tucked underneath. As the man went to his knees he touched her hands and then her cheeks, unable to accept the reality._

 _"NO!" He wept._

 _She was dead._

 _ **"YOU ARE THE SCION TO THE STREAM AND THE SHINNING TO THE LIGHT, CHOOSE YOUR STRINGS WISELY. THERE ISN'T MUCH TIME."**_

"Vivian!?" Madison's forceful voice broke Vivian out of her mysterious daze as she shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Madison became worried as Vivian stood to her feet.

"Sorry, just-just having a bad day."

 _Bad day?_ Madison's curiosity turned into empathy for Vivian's misgiving emotions. Madison suspected Vivian might have had another vision. This time it seemed serious, Vivian stood with her eyes gazing towards the refulgent lights of the glacier above, red, blue, black, yellow and pink.

Vivian stared blankly into the ridge, with the vocable language of the apparition still reverberating in her head on endless loop.  
_

"I don't know how you guys do it in Briarwood but here, we Canadians do it right. Wait I forgot, Briarwood was affected by warlocks and those color coated magicians. You had it is easy, but my boy doesn't need magic, he's smarter than them all. Smarter than your daughter."

"Yeah, Vivian cheats more than I do. You see what she did to me," Noel said after his father, evidencing the wound on his nose as proof of Vivian's aggressiveness, "and then they're always putting the blame on me."

 _This was ridiculous_ , Nick sneered, pursing his lips as he planted his hands on his waist, "Wow, that almost hurt my feelings," Nick chuckled. "I like you, you remind me of myself when I was young and stupid."

"My son is not stupid!" Mr. Dexter shouted even louder, "he's learned from the best. I think your daughter knows that!"

Now that got under Nick's skin, he scoffed at the insult "Okay, Okay," Nick casually wiped the side of his nose with the arrogance he thought he left back when he was a teenager, "I might as well tell you I'm glad to see your you're not letting your education get in the way of your ignorance,"

Nick then stepped forward with his face just centimeters from Noel's father, "Let me make this clear, don't you ever mention my daughter's name again, if you have nothing good to say about her. I know who she is and what's she capable of, and if your son criticizes her again I'm allowing her to take action and knock him out if she has to."

"You got that right." The sound of a voice other than Noel's father and his own had spoken as Nick looked behind his back.

"Who is that?" Mr. Dexter asked as his son lean in and knew who exactly came to Nick's rescue.

"Vivian's boyfriend," Noel said.

 _Boyfriend? Wait, what?_

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend so what? You got a problem, is that news to you?" Brandon laughed, "You really are stupid aren't you?"

"What?" Noel fired back.

"I could say nice things but I prefer to tell the truth. You've been terrorizing her ever since she moved here, and I've been watching and waiting. Waiting to get you back for all the pain you've caused her. I'm not much of a physical guy but for Vivian I will—,"

"Alright, Brandon," Nick cut off the useless argument.

"This isn't over, my son has been bullied for way too long now and these students show no respect. Noel is a good boy. I will get my lawyers and I will sue-sue you all." Mr. Dexter grunted as he pulled his son away, pursuing back down the mountain.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Nick puckered his lips, but more importantly, he wanted answers. He knew faintly of Brandon, but he never knew how close he and Vivian were. The memories are still fresh in Nick's mind when Vivian was six and he made her promise not to date any boys until she was 65. Has she already broken that promise? He drew his attention from the shameless bunch of father and son and turned to Brandon who watched with glee.

That went well, so well Brandon couldn't stop smiling but while he watched Noel and his father leave, he felt the present of eyes boring onto his shoulder and face. He felt that once before when he lied to his parents about the light fixture he broke 4 years ago but this one had the stare of a higher demand.

"You have something to tell me?" Nick crossed his arms as he exhaled.

Brandon turned his head slowly as he realizes Nick's inquiry, "Oh no I swear-I swear, nothing is happening, we aren't dating. I was just trying to get him to back off, finally. Noel is a jerk and so is his father, if they thought I was her boyfriend maybe they leave her alone."

Nick sighed, "You should have stayed with the others, Brandon."

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist, she's like family to me."

"Family," Nick scoffed as he placed his hands down and began to walk off, "Right." Nick easily saw through the kid, he knew what he was thinking because he has been there. It was gratifying to see his resolve to fight for Vivian, but if he truly wanted to date his daughter there was plenty more hoops Brandon would have to jump through.

Brandon smacked his lips from this as he hustled up to Nick, walking up the pathway back to the other students, " I'm serious, we're nothing more than friends."

"Yeah, I believe you." Nick snickered.

"So you're not mad?"

"I am a little," Nick smiled but Brandon frowned.

"But I'm proud of you, not many guys as yourself have the guts to step up and be a man. Which makes my life a bit easier knowing I'm aware that there is someone out there looking out for my daughter when I'm not around."

Brandon didn't know if Nick was serious or bluffing. Either way, it felt so good to hear Nick had so much trust in him. Something he felt he lacked ever since his brother passed away.

Marking down the time, it was now 3 hours since Vivian and the others arrived. Now all she wanted to do was march up through the rest of the mountain and tell the darn glacier to leave her alone. 10 years of the horrible dreams, she just wanted it to stop.

Who was she kidding? All the dreams and the visions weren't real, they were just illusions of her imagination but all seemed so real. Despite the fact that her father and mother had to rescue her from Noel. If she didn't have so much respect for her parents or the school staff Noel wouldn't be standing now.

She could just wander off and finally uncover the mystery to the fantasies that sparked in her brain, since her parents paid no attention. As they chatted amongst another, investigating the ice pellets on the floor as they kept a close eye on the brightness of the moon which was present in the day sky.

Suddenly bursting from the barks of tree line in great haste, the remaining groups emerged gasping for breath, No use in sneaking away now. Many of the parents were drenched in sweat and fanning themselves with whatever they could find. The students were just as winded, they took turns sipping water from the fresh water stream that Vivian was peering into earlier. Walking in with the group was Nick and Brandon, since when were they close?

"It certainly took you long enough," Dr. Angel said as he walked away from the investigation with Nick and Madison.

"Whose-crazy-idea was it to force everyone to do a -freaking _HIKE_ for a _GRADE_!" One of the parents who just arrived said, running out of breath.

"Mine and the health teacher's and the principal's," Dr. Angel answered.

"I will get you fired for such a dangerous trip!" The same parent yelled.

"Good luck with that. This school was excited to have me, even with my streak of insane field trips," the professor responded.

"You have done this before?!" Another parent yelled.

"I have done _WORSE_ before," Dr. Angel said flatly.

"You are insane!" Another student's father said behind the other parents.

"Not clinically!" Dr. Angel answered cheerfully.

"Is it just me, or did the professor go from tired to cheery?" Brandon asked Vivian who listened to Dr. Angel's final attempted to explain the antiquity of the mountain as Nick answered Brandon.

"He has always enjoyed nature," Nick squinted his eyes with amusement.

"-And weapons and things that have a background or anything of a mystery," Madison titled her head as she leaned her head on Nick's shoulder as he continued to explain to Brandon.

"This trip is a goldmine of enjoyment to him," Mr. Russell chuckled.

"Yeah, let's hope that nothing ruins it. I prefer him like this," Brandon said. Vivian hadn't said a word, Dr. Angel's lesson was so intriguing yet complete nonsense, it just didn't seem real.

"Run!"

The professor was then interrupted by Noel and his father, running up the hill. They were frightened, shivering from the sudden fright from some mysterious presence behind them. There was a look of terror among them, they must have seen a bear of something Vivian thought, they are known to roam around these mountains. The school was supportive to supply everyone with Bear Pepper spray and self defense classes on what to do if they encounter one. This was no bear. They were covered in soot and had mild burns. What did they try to play hot potato with a hot log or something? "This mountain is cursed, tons of stark monster were chasing me!"

"Stupid and a lunatic," Brandon chuckled but froze at the sight of 5 abnormal mortal side stepping up behind Noel, with their claws ready for battle. Their feet appeared as if they hadn't seen the light of day but their skin appeared to be the cause of the devil's burning flames, they were faceless.

The parents and students were confused but Madison, Nick, and Dr. Angel stood their ground until the mouthless spawn a monstrosity shriek which radiated from the cracks of their skin. The ear piercing yell created an outbreak of extreme fright. Running off in terror the parents and students bustled from every direction as more mouthless creatures fell in from the trees and through the bushes.

"What did those two idiots do?" Nick pondered. There was still a great ringing in his ears from the screech of the monsters.

Dr. Angel sighed with annoyance, "Alright everyone, if you're going to run in panic, please do your best to get to the buses."

The parents and students had scattered, passing as he picked up the glaive he sharpened from the ground. Throwing it towards the mouthless creatures who once guarded their escape as the glaive shatters from the impact.

"Holy cannoli this is amazing," Heath said fascinated by the creatures presences. Ava wasn't impressed, she was scared and so was Genesis as they ran down the path behind the other students.

"What are these things?" Madison had her hands clutched into fists and Nick kept his back against Madison as the oracular fawners surrounded them. But as Nick drew closer to the line he felt a change to his senses, the ground would sizzle telling him if they touched the monsters, their skin will become as parched as the human size parasite.

All there was left to do was morph, but Nick barred Madison's access to her morpher's pouch because of the people rolling on pass them and the one person spectator who would witness it all.

Vivian couldn't stand the sight of her parent's at bay, she wanted to help as a faceless came for the attack on Nick and then Madison. Her father rolled into a clearing but as he rolled up, the flesh on the ground made contact with his skin. Vivian had to think fast and at that moment she picked up her cheap imitation of a sword.

"Dad!" Her arm flung in a motion which tossed the sword in Nick's hand, he caught it and turned the tables back onto the monsters. He forced the sword between its stomach quickly disembowling it. The sword may have been something that was made out of scrap but it had power.

"Mom!" Vivian then tosses the spear which was made by Brandon as it lands into Madison's arms just before the minion could sear her. She pulled the spear back and then forward which caused the monster to fall to its knees in one piece.

 _When did her mother ever know how to fight?_

Now it was Vivian's turn, she wanted in but Brandon wouldn't allow it as she reached for the daggers. If standing up to Noel wasn't enough for Nick then seeing Vivan to safety might be the key. He felt obligated to do so, her parents seemed more than capable of handling themselves.

"Vivian come on! We have to get out of here!"

"What no!" Vivian pleaded as Brandon pulled her by the hand, dragging her away from the nefarious crusade. "Come on Vivian!"

As Brandon pulled Vivian to safety, Nick and Madison stood amidst of the fallen minions. Nick's legs should have burned with near exhaustion from the battle, he was getting too old for this and Madison couldn't remember how long it's been since she was able to catch up with the rapidness of her breath. They still got it, like riding a bike fighting minions was something you never forget, even after settling down and having a kid. Suddenly the ones they thought they destroyed rose up like a flame igniting by the camp fire. The faceless monsters were back alive and Nick and Madison couldn't believe it.

Dr. Angel was holding his own but these creatures were different. An existence which was never seen in his eyes before. They were foot soldiers-foot soldiers not probable to be defeat by just the normal routine of hand to hand combat. With the area now clear from the public, Dr. Angel reassembled by Nick and Madison and their only form of defense the weapons Brandon and Vivian had created. Now it was the time from some real power.

"Everyone's gone, use what you need now to destroyed these beasts," Dr. Angel advised. Nick and Madison turned their gazes to one another as they responded with a gestured of a nod, pulling out their mystic morpher, dialing in the numbers 1-2 and 0.

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!"

"Brandon let go of me!" Vivian's feet skid to a stop as she pulled away from Brandon's fasten grip of her hand. Brandon stopped in his own tracks as Vivian took a glance towards the direction she left her parents in.

"Why are you stopping? We have to keep moving," Brandon declared.

Suddenly there was a sound of a voice shouting out from the clearing, it was deep and mighty, ' **Galwit Mysto Neramax!'**

The sound of the voice had echo within the mountain tops as the birds took to the air from the fright of the demanding voice.

"Oh no, the voice from my nightmares," Vivian couldn't believe what she was hearing and couldn't see who caused the voice to holler.

"You know that voice?" Brandon asked with curiosity as Vivian nodded her head, "Unfortunately."

On the spur of the moment explosions breached above the trees like a fire storm. The blast was then followed by a malicious tidal wave, and that's when Vivian concluded it to be the end of her parents and Dr. Angel.

"No!" Vivian yowled as her voice bounced of the cliffs of the mountain. Was this the purpose of the dreams? To be alone?

Vivian's watery eyes pulled at Brandon. He knew this feeling, but as of now refused to believe the blast was the destruction of Dr. Angel and Mr. And Mrs. Russell.

Brandon then consoled Vivian into a hug, "Don't think the worst, they're fine."

Mr. And Mrs. Russell were a strong bunch, a couple that could survive anything, especially after seeing how they could fight. From the time Brandon had known the Russell's he was unaware of their astonishing skill, even Vivian was clueless.

Then out of nowhere, what they thought had been destroyed had reappeared and surround the two teenagers. There was nowhere to run now.  
_

As Nick, Madison and Dr. Angel came back into the view of the base with the help of the disappearing spell, there were handfuls of firefighters, police officers and paramedics. The situation was horrible, confusion, anger, and pain hovered inside the parents and students, but amongst the school's crowd was a platoon of tourist and innocent bystanders. The students weren't the only ones who were attacked.

"Did everyone make it down safe?" Dr. Angel lead the way with Madison and Nick through the chaos and terror of the injured. The stacks of wounded tourist were high and the EMT antibiotics were running low. The people rage by their fatal experience but others could only cry when they discovered their friends and family had no chance to escape or even survive.

"Not everyone, where's my daughter?" Genesis's mother sobbed.

"And my grandson?" Heath's grandfather demanded. Madison didn't want to consider the worst, Vivian was with those two students.

Throughout the turmoil was Brandon's mother and two paramedics lifting her inside the ambulance.

"Kathy, oh my god." Madison gasped.

Brandon's mother teared from the charred forearm. Nick just wanted to revoke what was just seen, but he couldn't to his awareness to what fire could do to an innocent.

"No, Brandon never made it down the mountain, you guys can't just leave him up there!" That wasn't what Madison wanted to hear as the paramedics closed the doors as they packed up to take Brandon's mother to a hospital.

"If Brandon didn't make it down..." That's when Nick panicked.

"Vivian?!" Nick called out, searching through the cluster of innocents.

"Vivian!" Madison followed behind raising her voice. Praying where ever Vivian was, she was unharmed and within the mess of the distress scene of ambulances and sorrow, instead of alone. Nick looked throughout the horde, searching briefly through the busses and groups of worried families. Even assuming other young girls were Vivian but when they revealed their faces, his eyebrows dropped when they weren't his daughter.

"Vivian!" He shouted turning in a full circle anticipating to catch a glimpse of her face in the crowd. Where was she? The anxiety was building in his chest, he had to think...think that's was it. Nick remembered the special connection he shared with his daughter just like his father and he shared. Their unique ability to communicate telepathically was Nick's only hope as he closed his eyes and focused his magic on finding Vivian. After years of studying the aptitude of his powers, he was able to control its functions and with it, he used it track Vivian in the past and read her thoughts without her having a suspicion of his interference.

At any rate, he would hear her laughter and cry as he focused.

He heard nothing, he felt nothing, not even the slightest pain that would strike his head when he used the ability, "I can't believe this."

"What is it?" Madison pleaded.

"I can't reach her, I can't hear her voice." He said with extreme upset.

"Oh my god," Madison couldn't face the reality, coming upon the same experience she had when she was a teenager, her sister and now she had lost her daughter. That's when the tears began to pour, where could she have gone? What could have happened to her? Why did she agree to this stupid trip?

"Maddie," Nick had to be strong, the last time he was bent on his weakness he gave up, almost costing his friends and family their lives, especially the lives of the whole world. Not this time, he may be old and exhausted from all the years of fighting but he was wiser as he caressed Madison in his arms.

"We'll find her, I promise." Nick avowed.

"If only I was there. If only I was watching her. If only-,"

"-It's okay Maddie, we raised her well. If she is as stubborn as I am, she'll find a way out of this."

Nick's soothing tone had put her at ease, she sniffed and then opened her mouth to speak, "Nick, before all of this, I think Vivian had another vision. She was staring into the glacier."

 _Would Vivian really venture for the glacier?_

There was so many things crossing through Nick's mind, too many variables. He has gotten glimpses of Vivian's dreams before, but never has he seen the glacier in them. Ever since he moved here Nick has been hearing a lot of folklore and rumors about the landmark. He's been wanting to go inspect it but he's always made excuses not to like 'oh he's not as young as he used to be or he's no longer apart of that life'. Several times his parents have hiked the trails each time they came to visit, but they never seemed to report something out of the ordinary. Now that his daughter has gone missing it was a good time if any to go and inspect it, hopefully he would find answers.

"...I'm going to go look for her," Nick said, persuading Madison to stay and inform the other mystic rangers, "call the others were going to need all the help we can get."


	4. Chapter 3

**VISIONS OF FROST PART 3**

They were cornered against what felt like a bleak pile of ice. The meteor-the glacier was standing right behind them which they didn't notice. The size was massive, reaching 50 miles wide, there were icicles draping on the sides and permafrost layers of water around the crater.

She finally found it, after 6 miles of running.

Brandon made a promise to Nick, that he would ensure Vivian's safety, but he placed her and himself in a dire situation that would greatly risk their lives. Seeping out from the forest around them the burning skeletal monsters began to encircle the duo. Brandon knew they had to flee. However, Vivian had other plans. These creatures, if they were here does that mean her parents were unsuccessful in halting this infernal horde? She didn't even want to consider the possibilities. Behind all the fear that was whispering and planting doubts in her mind, there was one drive that continued to motivate her and that was the will to fight.

Brandon thought she was insane, but to Vivian, it was more than just a compliment, it was a desire to ensure her own well-being as she opened and closed her fist.

"OW!" Just a touch of its skin and she burnt herself, "Okayyyyy, I changed my mind."

"..Run?" Brandon hinted.

"My feet are ready," Vivian acknowledge and off they went. The hustled as quickly as they could just as they were caught with trumpet sounds of explosions erupting right behind them as they flew off their feet. They had no chance against the faceless. The worry and doubt again began to creep into Vivian's mind, she was shaking with fear. Brandon was just as afraid though he was trying his hardest not to show it. There was something about this area that seemed familiar to Vivian, she had distinct memories of being in these woods from the dreams she's had and recollected a possible route of escape.

"Come on Brandon," Vivian's strong will encouraged Brandon up to his feet as they hoped over the dead trees and dived under fallen branches. The crevice was located just 20 feet away from where they first stood and in they went, to their luck the faceless continued to storm forward without a notice of the hidden crevice Brandon and Vivian snuck into.

Vivian and Brandon exhaled with relief but gasped once a door sealed the two without a verge of escape.

"Seriously!" Another voice other than Vivian and Brandon shouted in anger.

"Ava, Heath, Genesis?" Brandon said surprised.

"That was our only form of escape, and you guys just let this thing close on us in again!" Ava was angry.

"How'd you guys even get here?" Vivian asked.

"The same way you did," Ava answered as she began forcing her palms on the roof of the closed crevice.

"Nooo, stop playing," Vivian said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Heath is the one who suggested to come here since we were blocked from going back to the buses by those things," Genesis said. There was now way of getting out now, the crevice was sealed shut. Ava was never fond of small cramped places, first the unwanted room of the shelter home and now the cold dark crevices with 4 teenagers she barely met.

"Oh this is rich," Ava stepped off the scarp of stone, "You see what you did?" Ava directed her words to Vivian and Brandon.

"Did what?" Brandon asked.

"We're locked in here, forever now."

"You want to be out there? With all those monsters?" he asked.

"It's better than in here, no food no water, we'll be lucky enough if we don't freeze to death!" Ava was angry and Vivian could tell by the kicking and grunting as Ava rushed back to the sealed crevices.

"Relax grumpy, I think I know a way," Vivian said as Ava treads to her.

"How?" Ava demanded as Vivian recalled the moments of her dreams. Behind her back was a much larger door, imprinted with a conjury seal.

"We tried that, it doesn't open," Said Genesis as Vivian reached for the seal and as her hands glided over the marking, the room shook and there the door slide opened from the sides.

"How'd you do that?" Genesis was astonished and so was Brandon and Heath.

"No idea," Vivian answered. The scenery behind the door was very much like the Arctic as the temperature dropped. Up head where several pathways to a safehold, each path seemed to take you but only one was the key to survival.

"I'm going this way, it shouldn't matter anyways." Ava gestured to the path on her right which had the qualities to be the way out of the meteor, but Vivian advised not too. The path was just too easy while one looked the hardest and the longest, the one that circled the others and became smaller towards the end.

"Get out of my way," Ava growled once Vivian stepped in front of her from making any stupid mistakes.

"You're making a big mistake, that path will only lead you deeper into this crater." Vivian explained .

"And how do you know that? I thought this was your first time in here."

"It is...well kind of. I know it sounds weird but I dreamt of this." Vivian said.

Ava chuckled, "What is your name again, oh right Vivian Russell, the one they call the freak at school?"

There was then a stare down between Vivian and Ava. Vivian swallowed harshly as the thoughts came to her mind. She just wanted to turn and walk away from the situation at hand, before she ever thought to take her fist up and into Ava's ugly jaw. But she avoided Ava completely when Heath gasped,"Vivian Russell? You're a Russell?"

"Heh, tell me something I don't know," Vivian said as her body blocked Ava's way of leaving.

"..So that means, you wouldn't happen to know Conrad Russell?" Heath said.

"Who?" Brandon wondered.

"Conrad Russell? A man that's been dead for almost 75 years?" Ava answered Heath's stupid question.

"I knew something was off about that," Heath admitted, "So you're not related right?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Vivian said.

"Anyways Vivian, what are you my mother now?" Ava rolled her eyes as she pushed Vivian out of the way only to be blocked again by Vivian. This time Ava grunted as Brandon pulled the two girls apart before any conflict was to begin.

"Calm down you guys," Genesis insisted.

"Oh be quiet, you're one to talk." Ava snapped.

"Hey enough, we're better off surviving if we stick together," Brandon mentioned.

"What if we all go down the wider path, seems safety and legit...wait," Heath bit his bottom lip, realizing Vivian's path may be the best. Even Genesis began to recognize the easiest way wasn't alway the brightest. She should know after playing the Legend of Zelda so many times.

"If that's what you guys wanna do then so be, you can stay behind." Vivian seriously needed to stop worrying about Ava and just move on.

_  
Nick just wanted to take his Mystic Racer up to the glacier and look from there, but Dr. Angel warned him not to. The only way to the glacier was a pathway and the last time anyone had flown past the glacier they were pronounced down by the thunder and lighting which would roar above it.

If was just him, he wouldn't care if he were lost or not but this was his daughter, he was scared for his daughter. She had no idea of the dangers which lurked ahead, she couldn't make a grilled cheese properly for crying out loud. He knew the risk and he still went ahead on this field trip all because Madison begged him to, but now she was regretting it herself.

As minutes past, there was a surge of wind as two Mystic racers soared above them and two rangers in the colors of green and yellow hopped off the mechanical mystic broomsticks. They glided down with their silky capes draping behind them as they landed on the ground, instantly demorphing in a purge of sparkles; Xander and Chip.

"Hey Nick," Xander came as soon as he heard the news, embracing Nick in a brotherly hug as he wore his favorite plaid green shirt.

"Hey man," Nick sighed as he embraced Chip after as Chip then shook 's hand who came along with Nick to find Vivian. "Dr. Angel good to see you again."

"As am I," responded.

"So what are we looking at here?" Xander then broke the questioned as Nick answered, "Magma monsters seems about it."

"Magma?" Chip said as Dr. Angel took the privilege to answer the rest, "Yes, apparently they have a keen of resurgence. From what I observed, they aren't working for themselves."

Xander and Chip took that as a note of information, this was going to be so exciting the mystic force team back together again. Though they were down two members. "Hey, where's Maddie?" Chip wondered.

Nick inhaled, "She went with one of Vivian's friend's parents to the hospital after all of this, it's better that she didn't come. She'll lose it if we find Vivian harmed, I asked Vida to stay with her in the meantime in case anything comes up."

"Good grief and to think I had enough of this," Dr. Angel chuckled slightly as he looked at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Nick became curious.

"Think about it, Nick. There were five of them and then all of sudden we were attacked by hellion monsters. This glacier has been shining 5 different colors, maybe those dreams weren't just a dream, they were a prediction of her destiny."

"..You think they will be power rangers?" Xander asked.

"Most likely, we'll know the real truth if they return unharmed or they remain secretive of their leery excuses whenever trouble breaks the ice," Dr. Angel stated.

"Breaks the ice," That's when Nick remembered, "as a matter of fact, Vivian always stated she had dreamt of the ice glacier, maybe she could be there."

"Then it is this way," then led the way through a forbidden path as their feet crunch through the chilling course of the branches and leaves. Finding Vivian unharmed will be the biggest miracle ever, but if what said was true and Vivian did become a Power Ranger, it will be the biggest fright of Nick's life. Vivian is only 15, she is not ready for that passage, for that responsibility.

It was unusual, during the climb to the glacier peak Dr. Angel was silent. He has come to know the Mystic Rangers for a great number of years ever since the end of the ranger saint war. He never understood why Nick and the others were so worried when they know what it's like to be called to action as a ranger.

"You know, something has been scratching at my mind," sure was a curious man, but there was one thing about Nick and Madison he wanted to know as Nick, Xander, and Chip awaited his question.

"Is it another alien?" Chip said as they continued to walk down the path.

"No, it just... why would you move to the very place that causes Vivian's nightmares?" That was 's real question.

"Vivian's been having nightmares?" Xander asked as Nick suddenly stopped in his tracks. Speaking about it turned a knot in his stomach, but he had to let his friends know.

"Of this very meteor," Nick nodded as he sighed, "We just thought that bringing her here would help her overcome it, but instead they became worse."

"You should have stayed in Briarwood," Chip intersected, "we would have helped her."

"We know that, but we didn't know what else to do. When we were in Briarwood her nightmares may have been a minimum, but instead she would wake up with convulsive attack and fevers...fire blood fevers." It was hard for Nick to even mention that word.

"So before she moved here she was in physical pain, not just mental? Odd." This caused Dr. Angel to think as he positioned his thumb and index finger below his chin, "But as her mental pain grew, her physical pain receded. Most would think of it as a coincidence, but we know better than that to believe in coincidences. While they do exist, they are never of something of this magnitude."

Dr. Angel sighed, "Chances are, the closer she gets to the meteor, the more she understands, but she doesn't know it yet. In all likelihood, the situation in which she was born is linked to the meteor itself. How this works, I have no clue, especially because you don't talk about that night much." Dr. Angel ended.

The day Vivian was born was the best night of Nick's life but it was also the worst. Xander and Chip kept their gazes on course with their minds fumbling to the night they almost lost one of their own.  
_

It was hard to think or even stand still. Madison's hands were shaking and her lips were trembling, she wanted to be out and in the mountains looking for her daughter, but Nick was right. How could she even function properly if her body trembles in fear and the shuddersome scene of the hospital, put her into an even more scare to see her daughter being rolled up into the ER.

 _Oh for peak sake!_

She needed to calm down, but that was the cost of being a mother. Madison recalled the first time Vivian was lost at the age of 2, only to find her hiding underneath her sister's DJ table all along or when she was 3 and she wanted a chocolate chip cookie from the top shelf of the cabinets. Madison told her no and offered her a piece of a baby carrot and when she wasn't looking Vivian retaliated and climbed the tall counter tops as she reached the jar of cookies.

How she got up there was still a mystery to Madison, when she caught Vivian stuffing the cookie in her mouth and when she asked how did Vivian got the cookie, Vivian's response was so pure,"I'm a wild one mommy."

Those were memories Madison never wanted to let go of, even the ones where Vivian was so stubborn.

"No mommy, keep that thing away from me," Vivian was only 4 years old this time and it was time to brush her teeth.

"Come on Vivian, you need to brush your teeth," Madison strongly asked as Vivian refused to let her mother scrap the edges of her teeth with the slimy green toothpaste.

"No I want peppermint, I don't like wintergreen!"

"The peppermint flavor is your father's and it's too strong for you. Stop being so picky!" This was going to be harder than Madison thought.

"I am not..picky mommy...what picky mean?" Vivian asked as Nick came walking past the bathroom with his eyes aiming directly at his touch screen phone. He then place it into his back pocket as he made eye contact with Vivian's bubbly cheeks. "It means, you're being a bad girl. Listen to your mother, you know what happens when you're a bad girl."

"EHHH," Vivian's jaw dropped to the sides and so did her eyebrows as she sat on the edge of the black radiant sink.

 _Oh man that face, that face was the cutest thing Nick had ever seen._

"We are not spanking our child, Nick." Madison assumed the worst as she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy's too shy," Vivian confessed to Madison's poor ability to discipline her child. Passing under her mother's arm as she snuck her way around Madison's elbow and to the peppermint toothpaste. Trying to force the paste on her to her little brush when Madison caught her and instantly slapped her hand from budging anymore paste onto the toothbrush, which already had wintergreen paste.

"Aaa, that hurt!" Vivian whined, blowing on her adorable little fingers.

Nick laughed, "That's not what I had in mind, but I think you got it covered." He winked as he went off.

That had irritated Madison as she closed the door for privacy between Vivian and herself. It irritated her so much, that she didn't have the parenting skills to get her daughter to at least brush her teeth.

It took some time but she finally persuaded Vivian into brushing her teeth, promising to bring the movie Doll and the Beast; that weak imitation for Beauty and the Beast. "Now, was that so hard?"

The bad part was she had to bribe Vivian, but what came next drew a hole in Madison's heart.

"Vivian?" While Madison brushed Vivian's teeth, her daughter's stare became out of the ordinary. She quickly pulled the brush from the little girl's mouth, Vivian hadn't moved.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Madison asked once she put the toothbrush down.

"I feel hot mommy," Vivian's eye sight became blurry to the touch of her mother's hand cupping her cheeks and then her forehead.

"Oh my god you're burning up."Madison quickly turned on the faucet of the sink as she wet a towel in the cold water.

"My stomach it hurts," Vivian breathing was rapid until her eyes rolled back. She shook her head in sudden doubt and disbelief as he daughter's arms shook.

"Nick, NICK!"

It hurt that she wasn't around most of her daughter's life because of her job and that day to see her daughter in so much pain was enough to keep away than to see her suffer. Although it was different, Madison should have been there, it was so hard on Nick to see those dreadful moments alone when she was out at work, hiding from it.

"Maddie," Madison sighed as she was removed from her forlorn daydream. She hadn't realized it but tears had begun to streak down the side of her face as she thought about Vivian. As she looked up her sister Vida had arrived to comfort her as Madison quickly wiped away her tears.

"Sis," Madison stood from her chair in the waiting room as she clasped her arms around Vida's shoulders.

"Is everything okay? What happened?" Vida gently pulled back as Madison explained.

"We were all attacked by these lava looking monsters, and Vivian is still out there."

"Oh my god Madison," Vida was disappointed, "why would you guys even let her participate when you know it's dangerous up there?"

"I know I know, it was a big—big mistake on my part. This all my fault, Nick told me we shouldn't but I wanted Vivian to finally get rid of her doubt and horror. I thought it would be safer if we came, but that's not how it happened."

"Calm down sis," Vida comforted her sister, insisting she sit down and take a breather, "how long has it been since Nick and the others left?"

"15 minutes ago." Madison sniffed as she crumpled her tissues in her hand.

"And why are you here?"

"Nick told me to just stay here, you know how I get in these situations. Remember when you were a vampire? I freaked out, if Xander and Nick weren't with me when we went looking for you, I would have been a mess."

"But you are now," Vida said, sitting next to her sister.

"One thing for certain is, it all happened when these three witches, pulled the moon down to earth but were never seen again when they were destroyed by the forces of two groups of Powers Rangers." How long was Heath's mystical tale? Man, that guy could talk but then as he interpreted his story he'll change his mind and announce it was performed a different way.

"You remind me of my uncle, friend. Fairytales, Witches, senseless theories. I've heard enough of those things." Vivian said behind the other teenagers who shivered from the cold as they walked deeper into the meteor.

"But you said it yourself that the dreams took you here, seems like magic to me," Heath mentioned as Vivian came to a stop before him. "It's not magic, it's just some risky Uncle Sam scheme that no one else can handle. I'm just going to tell them to stop."

"Insanity is what this really is," Ava said, having compunctions in choosing to follow Vivian when her way was better.

"I find it kind of strange, yet it seems right," Genesis interjected. A walk that took them 20 mins felt like hours from the frigid cold. After the slippery walk and the mindless tunnels they arrived. Arrived at a dead end.

"What the hell is this? What the HELL is THIS?!" Ava screamed at the top of her lungs

"Quiet down Ava! Those creatures could be nearby!" Heath warned.

"No! This little miss freak show here thought the path we could have gotten ourselves killed on was a good idea, and it was a dead end! Emphasis on DEAD!" Ava was loud.

"Well excuse me, sister! At least I was trying something!" Vivian responded, "You just wanted to choose the easiest way! I thought you were training for the Olympics! Do any of them choose the easy path?"

"Oh, like you are any better! You decide to follow a dream. _A DREAM!_ Not even something you wanted to do, but something you see while you're asleep! Oh my god, I can't believe I decided to follow you down here." Ava argued.

"At least I had some semblance of a plan! If I hadn't stumbled on you, you would have been raw meat!" Vivain snapped.

"Oh, so you don't think I can take care of myself?!"

Vivian scoffed, "You were running scared before anyone else."

"I was not! I would have faced them myself if Dr. Angel didn't force me to run!"

"Oh please!" Vivian smug's had Ava on her toes as Vivian continued to speak, "You ran, case close and would have been lost and alone without me! Heck, you probably are alone from the panic attack you're conflicting."

That got to Ava as she stepped in towards Vivian, putting her face close to Vivian's; too close, "Please, I am too tough for that. Besides from what I have seen of you and your parents, it is no wonder you could never get any real friends, mostly because of how stupid you are!"

That was it! Ava was the snobbiest carp of a person she has ever seen in her life. All she was trying to do was help, but to Ava, it was more than a fault of hers. Her parents weren't around, so this would be her opportunity to give another fool a broken nose if she had too, but Brandon was sure watching and so was Heath and Genesis. Yet, Vivian's eyes were burning with fire and her throat was tightening from the anger. She wasn't stupid and the dreams couldn't have been a lie, but from the waves that froze on their way out, it seemed as if it was all just an illusion as her fist tighten before there was shattered of ice as it heated up.

All five of the cold and shivery teenagers fell to the floor from the sudden eruption. Coughing and wheezing from the mist and dust that began to kick up from the shattered ice.

"Good grief," Genesis crouped, "Your argument was so heated it expanded that ice to exploding!"

"I didn't even know that was possible," Brandon said.

"Only if the conflicting temperatures are too drastically apart," Heath said, "Woah! Does this mean I am Thor?"

"What?" Brandon was confused by Heath's random theory until just in front of them the mist had cleared revealing to the teenagers five hammers fasten in the ice wall and other metal material hanging from the handle of the hammers which appeared to be gauntlet with 5 individual colors. Heath then rose to his feet by the astonishment to the 5 hammers and gauntlets, reaching his hand to the black and green gauntlet with a wolf insignia printed on it.

The others stared in wonder as Heath grasped the hammer.

"Don't touch that, you idiot!" Ava said, but Heath was perfectly fine.

Vivian, on the other hand, had suddenly gained an interest by the hammers, walking over in the slushy snow of the room and without a second thought put on the red gauntlet on her left wrist with the insignia of the saber tooth tiger as she hauled a hammer from the wall.

"Vivian! We don't know what these are!" Brandon panic as he rushed to her side.

"Duh, they are weapons-weapons we can use to try to fight our way out," Vivian said.

"She has a point," Genesis admitted after a small period of silence, standing to her feet and putting her attention to the yellow gauntlet with the symbol that was formed into a bird; a Teratorn she recognized.

The insignia was designed after the ancestors of the condors as the shine from the Blue Gauntlet caught Brandon's eyes. He took the risk and pulled it for himself as he mounts the gauntlet onto his wrist; designed with a mammoth skull. All that was left was the pink gauntlet which was perfect for Ava, even though she was a foul mouth whimper like Noel. Maybe one day Vivian might set them on a blind date since they were so much alike.

"Come on Ava, didn't you say you were going to fight anyway?" Vivian teased.

Ava stammered some before her silent, admitting defeat and grabbing the last hammer and gauntlet. They were highlighted with pink and had the design of a bear on them.

"Great," Ava pursed her lips,"now that we are all _armed,_ it is time to get out of here?"

"Should we use the hammers to try to and crack open a new path? I really don't want to go through that other path again," Genesis was scared to turn back after almost slipping off and falling to her death.

"It's worth a try," Brandon agreed, getting into position to swing at the wall with the edge of the hammer, but before he could create the slightest scratch, the entire meteor began to rumble.

"Oh, what now?" Ava complained to her feet stumbling to keep balance.

Even outside the mountain shook as if was to erupt, Nick and the others held on to their own as Madison and Vida stagger to stay standing in the hospital. Instantly the meteor opens like a flower sprouting as towers grew from the inside, but in Nick and the other ranger's eyes, the meteor vanished as the shaking stopped.

"NO!" Nick shouted as he charged forward into the mountain's forest, rushing his way to where the meteor once stood. Expecting to reach the meteor he reached a contrasting wall, a force field now surrounding the resting point of the old meteor.

Right behind Nick came Xander and Chip as pressed his fingers against the field as he examined it closely.

"It's gone," Xander said as he looked up to an empty sky.

"The children must of activated something, something powerful." Dr. Angel presumed.

"What are we going to do now?" Chip asked as Nick surged with questions hoping they'll be answered with a clue or some way to break the forcefield.

"What about Phineas guys, does he know anything about this?" Nick was anxious.

"As a matter of fact, as much as Phineas knows everything and doesn't tell us anything, he was most definitely clueless about this," Xander answered.

"But wait, Xander. He did tell us about someone named Skebel." Chip said.

"...You guys are telling me this now?" Nick became irritated. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself. Nick reminded himself to calm down, he didn't want his magic to be unleashed in response to his emotions, he had to think and be rational.

"Sorry Nick, I just remembered it now." Chip apologized."He just barely told us. Remember when he said he knew of someone who lived in these mountains but forgot their name? He barely remembered until Leila spilled a batch of her skittles all over their house, Leelee was not happy."

Nick sigh to his friends late attempted to tell him the most valuable information they needed, he loved those guys but sometimes they can be feebleminded.

"What brings you young people to this part of the mountain?" A female voice said in the silence of the space.

"Who are you?" Dr. Angel demanded as the Rangers went on guard from the obscure being who spoke right behind them. The being was slender, a female elf who's hight was just up to Nick's shoulder and eyes which sparkled in green as her beige colored clothing kept her warm in the mountain's numbing frost.

"Heh," The female elf jeered, "Are you really going to ask who I am? I mean come on, you young children shouldn't be out here."

"Young children? We're not that much younger than you are," Xander was offended but yet he took that as a compliment.

"Actually, we're way older." Chip pointed out.

"She looks like a 13-year girl," Nick said after.

"Incorrect! I'm actually 378 to be exact. Basically a third of yours, so if you don't mind I'll ask again. What brings you here? Or have you come to disturb the peace of my friends and family?"

"Relax," Nick stepped forward, "We aren't here to hurt you, we come in peace, I'm Nick, this is Xander, Chip, and Dr. Angel. I'm not sure which type of magical creature you are but you're certainly not human. I think it's safe to ask you if you've ever heard of the Mystic Force Power Rangers?"

The eyes of the elf widened when she heard the name Mystic Force. Who hadn't heard of them, the legendary warriors who defeated Octomus, the master of the underworld. "It's highly possible that I heard of them, depends on what do you want with them. Have you come to destroy them? Well if that's the case, I won't let you!" The scrawny little elf then put her hands up to her chest and into fists.

"Calm down, we are the mystic force power rangers." Chip concluded.

"Except for me, but I once was a Power Ranger before." Dr. Angel put it into note as Nick, Xander and Chip affirmed their proof by the sight of their mystic morphers.

"OH MY DEAREST MAGICAL BISHOP AND HAIL THE MYSTIC MOTHER,THE MYSTIC FORCE POWER RANGERS ARE STANDING JUST BEFORE ME!" The elf was overjoyed, so much overjoyed so toppled onto Xander as he fell to the grassy floor and by god she was heavy and he thought Phineas had some weight on him.

Nick sighed heavily he was losing patience, he did not have time for these whacky antics especially when his daughter was missing. Could this elf be the help they've been seeking for? Since she seemed to know the area quite well. "Now that you know who we are, by any chance are you Skebel?"

"I most certainly am," Skebel stepped off of poor Xander who had to endure the feeling to be turned into a pancake by Skebel's heavyweight. "What can I help you fine gentlemen with, anything."

"Anything?" Chip said.

"Anything." Skebel nodded.

"This forcefield, it wasn't there before. We believe there are children beneath the glacier that once stood behind this wall. We need to get in or at least they need to get out. How can we do that?" Dr. Angel said once he was finished analyzing the forcefield.

"Oh ummmmm," Skebel hesitated as she fiddled with her fingers, "I can't answer that, even to the mystic warriors."

"Are you kidding us?" Xander spat as he rose to his feet.

"No no no, you said you could help us with anything, this is anything. I'm not going through this again, like when a genie told me I could have one wish and then misrepresent his words." Nick's words were stern but as much as Skebel wanted to she couldn't tell. "I'm sorry, but whatever is happening behind that forcefield has to take its turn. Whether the children are dead or not, destiny awaits its decision and you can't change destiny."

"No you don't understand, my daughter is probably in there and so are 4 other kids." Nick said growing more and more irate do to the stress of his missing daughter. Nick was trying very hard not to explode but his forbearance was waining, he will not rest until Vivian is back in his arms.

"Ooooooh firey temper to go with your firey zord, unless I'm mistaken I'd say you're the LIGHT. You're not to bad looking if I do say so myself" Skebel spoke winking to Nick. Was she serious? Did she seriously try to make a pass at Nick?

"Listen, I don't mean to sound rude but—,"

"Shhhhhh, Shhhh, shhhh, I wasn't finished guessing yet, hold your magical horses for a second, sunshine," Skebel said pressing her greasy to Nick's lips.

"Now if I were writing this dramatic story, I would say that like you, your daughter has a name. If you are the Light then she must be The Shining!"

"Yes, but—," Nick stammered.

"Not done!" Skebel said shushing Nick again "You haven't told her about her heritage...Yes? I could see it in your eyes, that's the thing about fate. You can't stop it, you can't reverse it, but there's one thing I could tell you guys that might change your mind."

She then pointed to where the meteor once was as the Rangers look in that direction. Before they could pose a question  
the feet of Skebel was crunching on the floor as she ran off.

"Hey!" Nick wasn't going to let Skebel escape so easily as he gave chase and so did Xander and Chip as Dr. Angel remained near the forcefield. Pursuing Skebel around the trees and up the rocky crags of the mountain. Nick grew tired of running, if he was to catch up to that pipsqueak he needed to be faster and the only thing that could go that fast was his mystic speeder.

1-2-4 were the numbers he dialed into his mystic morpher cell phone, to the sound of his morpher shouting, "Galwit Mysto Morto!" The Mystic flyer descended from the air as it landed on the ground, developing into wheels and handle bars now in the form a motorcycle. At that moment, his red mystic suit sparkled onto his body as he hopped on his bike.

"GET BACK HERE!" The Red Mystic Ranger bellowed. He rode his magic cycle through the trees like he's done many times before when he lived in Briarwood. Skebel wasn't going to get away as Nick twisted the handle of his bike prompting it to go faster. In mere seconds Nick managed to catch up to the sneaky elf. She was halted below the muggy depths of a willow tree paralyzed, only gazing above as Nick stomped to her without demorphing.

"Now stop playing games with me little girl, I know you have answers!" By the volume of Nick's voice, he regretted ever shouting as a roar pounded against his ears and as he looked up he saw what Skebel was repelling by standing still. A 3 headed hellhound which about 15 feet tall growled, angered by the attempted to sleep peacefully.

"Oooo Mister Mystic red, you shouldn't have followed me here. Now he's going to eat us both." Skebel had to poke fun at this, still Nick couldn't believe his eyes. To think his life a full time ranger was over but now it was reopened for business.


	5. Chapter 4

**THE HAILSTORM FUTURE**

From the alarming rumble and the aftershock of the meteor, it opened to a defiant ice tower. The walls that surrounded the teens turned into a structure of an Alcazar as a long as a rectangular table that's was made for a group of 20 rose from where the hammers once stood. To their left appeared 5 suits crystallized in towering ice glaciers, and in each corner were statuary of the ancient animals of the ice age, carved in ice sculptures.

In that instant, white cloaks had covered their clothing in particular colors of their own. Ava in pink and purple lining which rushed down her arms. Heath was given the colors of black with green lining as Genesis was given yellow with orange. Brandon was given the color blue and as for Vivian, she had the satisfaction of having red and sky blue linings.

"Ohhh, nice cloaks," Genesis smiled.

"What are we monks now?" Ava said.

"If this is what I think it is, then our lives will be changed forever," Said Heath.

By the entrance was a 5th animal sculpture, a saber-tooth tiger but as they looked up, they gasped to the existence above. Standing in a square beaker came forth a walking man with a light blue furry cloak and long white hair. His eyes were glowing, as the diamond crown rested above his forehead. "The day has finally arrived, the Arctic Ancients, the Power Rangers are finally here. Let me introduce you to the Royal Brumal."

"Did you just say Power Rangers?!" Heath was excited.

"I did indeed young warrior-young dire wolf warrior. You 5 have the potential to undergo the greatest quest the magical affinity has ever succeeded. I am Grandmaster Flaik, an ancient mystic but the oldest amongst the ones who came after my time. During the extinguish wreck of the ice age, I built this palace to withstand the Arctic's wintry cold and with the help of the ancient gods we created a weapon which you now hold in your hands, called the Arctic Hammer and Gauntlet. They were built to protect the lives of the present and future from the forces of Darkness until I was drafted away by an evil witch named Oukora and her band of sisters; the Shroud Charms."

"Oh come on, nobody is buying into this Frozen Disney stuff, " Even though his tale was nothing like the movie _Frozen,_ but it seemed equivalent enough to Vivian.

"Young Warrior, this is in fact as real as it gets, none of it is false." Grandmaster Flaik assured as Vivian pursed her lips. The crew, however, was surprisingly quiet and awestruck by Grandmaster Flaik's compelling story. Drawing her attention to the looks of those with her, Vivan could see that they were slowly being swooned by the words of the mysterious man.

"Oh come on, you guys," Vivian was still in disbelief.

"Shhh," Ava hushed Vivian. She scoffed, of all times Ava refused to listen this was the one time she chose to. Vivian was greatly disturbed an unnerved, the whole idea of magic was never one she was complacent with. The dreams that go on her when she closed her eyes at night have tainted the purity and wonder of magic in Vivian's eyes. She wanted no part in it. She hated the irony of how everything she's been through related back to magic.

"Just calm down Vivian, we're here now, might as well let him finish. I've learned to never quit the part of the game when they are instructing what your next mission is," Genesis said.

"To this day, I stood at bay in the outer reaches of space, unable to return to the terrain I was once told to guard with my life. Until 15 years ago in earth years, is when I discovered the Shroud Charms were back to created terror on earth, using the power of the Mystic Force Power Rangers in their quest to revamp the forces of darkness back to earth. However, Thoth; the ancient Egyptian god of wisdom and magic, came to their aid as Power Rangers themselves, sending the witches and the moon back into orbit when they attempted to set the moon to destroy your world. When the moon returned, it created a backlash in the universe's balance which set me back on the course to earth. Nobody knows, but I know those power rangers have not finished their job, only the Arctic Ancients can destroy those witches once and for all. The Arctic Ancient Power Rangers."

"This-guy-is...THE BOMB!" Heath was excited, "This is the real thing guys, Power Rangers have been around for ages and we've been chosen to be part of that Universe."

"There's just one question I'm just curious about," Brandon said after, rubbing the back of his head in a questioning matter, "those things roaming around the mountain..."

"The Faceless. The Shroud Charms are finally able to generate the power to create the Faceless; devilish creatures who only obey the Charms."

"..Yeeesss, those things-Faceless. Now my real question is, if all of this has been happening for years, why do you need us? Why did you wait so long to open up your biggest secret?" Brandon inquired.

"I had no other choice, the only way I was able to communicate with the outside world was by speaking to the Shining, which I believe is one of you. Only the Shining can release those hammers." Said Flaik.

It must be her, Vivian hesitated to reveal the outlandish truth, "Anyone here know the Shining?" She put up a front.

When no one answered Ava shrugged, stepping forward with the highest assumption, "I suppose that'd be me, I am radiant after all."

Brandon didn't think so, "No I doubt that, I think the one who had the dreams might be it."

There was then a silence as they all turned their gazes to Vivian. So it was her, the amused but yet wary look Flaik gave her was not only pissing her off but she couldn't bring herself to believe what was happening. Why wasn't she? The proof was right in front of her. The very thing that bothered her at night had finally revealed himself, but how could she be something as special as he stated, it was all just too unreal. "Wait...the only reason I came here is to tell Ymir to leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" Flaik was baffled.

"Yeah leave me alone. I'm tired of all the constant dreams and the head sweats and the body trembles. Just leave me alone and I'll be on my way," She then drew her words to the other teenagers, "I never told this guy to come into my dreams and bother me."

"If that is what is bothering you, I will no longer interrupt your peace. But you _Shining,_ are the one to lead the Rangers." Flaik claimed.

"Wait just a sec, I never agreed to be a part of this."

"She's going to lead me?" Ava sneered, "Then I changed my mind."

"I sure haven't," Heath smiled, "Master Flaik what's my first mission, do I get to ride a zord?"

"Well at least someone has some determination," Flaik said as he extended his arms to the side and out from the tips of his fingers released a stream of lighting. Pointing to his right was an opening back to the mountain. "Your first state a business, Black Arctic Ranger. The faceless. You now have the power to be rid of them with the howl of a wolf."

"On my way, ICE!" This was the best thing that ever happened to Heath ever since he saw a power ranger in person when he was just a little kid. He's been following them watching clips on the internet, reading various articles, and trying to learn as much as he can about who they were. As he made his out of the gap GrandMaster Flaik had made for them, he walked boldly with his chest puffed up as the calling to be a ranger bolstered his confidence.

"You have two paths to choose from, either home or the safety of the others." And to the left was a portal leading back to the city.

"Do I have the power too?" Genesis now wanted in, it would be fun to experience the adventure as she would experience in a video game.

"Yes Yellow Arctic Ranger, the ability to fly should show you the way."

"Oh my god thank you, I would hug you but you're not in reach." She chuckled as she followed behind Heath.

There was no point in just standing inside the fortress and doing nothing like Brandon did when his brother died. If this is where life was to take him, he was up for it as he stepped towards the opening along with Ava who was tired and cold inside the palace, and anyways she didn't wanna be alone with Vivian.

"Brandon are you serious?" Vivian gasped to Brandon's attempt to follow the others. She was hoping Brandon will follow her to the portal home. That way she'll know if her parents were alive and made it home safe.

"You have my gratitude and so do the lives you will be saving. Blue Arctic Ranger, the power of strength was always within you and Pink Arctic Ranger, you may be tough but your soul was as gentle as the healing. Arctic Ancients, Guardians awaken. Good luck." Flaik gave his farewells to the new protectors of the earth.

"Fine Brandon, go on! Go with Pinkie and have the best time of your life!" Vivian shouted as she crosses the pathway which would lead her home.

He was in for it now, Nick had to be on guard. With the Hellhound's mouth opening wide and its teeth grinding every time it hit the dirt, the snarling of the beast and the drool from it's jowls sizzled on the forest ground as it approached Nick. The expulsion of heat coming from the devil dog was not a bother to the red mystic ranger but he feared combat with it as he did not want to engulf the forest in flames. The dog creeped closer hunkering down as his burning eyes remained locked of the red mystic warrior.

Binding the hellhound in a strip of vines was the Green Mystic Ranger, Xander. Toppling the hellhound off its feet and to its side, as a thunderbolt rushed down from the side striking the beast by the magi staff of The Yellow Mystic Ranger; Chip.

"Where'd this thing come from?" Chip's Magistaff was his defense, and so was Xander as they came in front of Nick giving him cover.

"Just another thing added to the mountain's secrets," Nick snorted, coming to his feet from the struggling time he kept his body away from the beast before it was to eat him.

"Oh my, I should have just listened to the elders, stay away, mind my own business and now, I'm going to be devoured by that little pug." Skebel wasn't going to stay around for this. Maybe it's best she got help, because from her knowledge a beast as large as this, the mystic wizards couldn't defeat it with only their powers.

Getting to her feet she made her way for the aid they desperately needed. Nick then tore his gaze from the hellhound then to Skebel as she ran away. _No!_ She was getting away but Nick couldn't leave his mystic comrades out to fight the hellhound alone.

Suddenly in a flash moment, he shot his eyes forward and there was Xander, walking slowing to the beast who was growing in anger.

"Xander no, don't be an idiot," Nick warned him.

"I got him off his feet, now all I have to do is talk to him and calm him down." Xander was scared, even though he was protected by his Mystic Green Ranger suit. Bending his knees, Xander began to calm the beast, gliding his hand over its smoky fur. It seemed to be working, its breathing was relaxing and its eyes were closing. After all the years of Xander relying on reasoning instead of fighting, it had finally worked.

Or so they thought.

On the spur of the moment, the Hellhound jumped to his feet by the rage he held within. Growling and huffing as Xander stepped back.

"Saw that one coming," Chip quipped.

"Okay, now that's a bad dog!" Xander babbled.

Earth and Lightning couldn't take the beast down and for sure fire couldn't finish the job. The fire did more good than bad to the creature. Water power is what they needed, they needed Madison but the alchemy that came from the mountains interrupted the signal to Madison's Morpher or Vida's and when they will run, the hellhound will corner their escape.

Fast as lightning was irrelevant at this point. The beast was fast, even faster than Chip, they were left to fight on their own.  
_

"What's taking Nick and the others so long?" Madison was getting worried, more worried than she already was.

"Relax sis, everything is going to be fine." Vida said.

"Easier said than done Vida," Madison muttered. Wrapping her hands around her knees, she began to calm her clutched nerves just as another rumble struck the hospital as Vida stumble to look out the window. Growing to about 28 meters tall, 3 faceless foot soldiers cropped up and into the city, stomping on anything that would move.

"Those things again!" Madison shot up from her seat. "I'm going to have to call Nick."

She hoped Nick answered because there was no way Vida and herself could fight these creatures alone. The mystic phone rang and rang leaving her without an answer, without Nick or the others picking up the call.

"Why is this happening?" Now Nick wasn't in reach, this can't be happening. She cannot be losing her family and friends by these things which they overlooked. Where could Nick be, was he alright? Was all this happening to her family because of their history?

Before the destruction turned into a massacre, Vida had to remind Madison of what was happening just in front of them. Advising they should defeat the monsters before anything else and focus. She was also worried for her friends too and for her stubborn niece, and if anyone put their hands on her, she wouldn't mind to sock a fist down the attacker's throat.

"Come on sis, we have work to do." Vida gently pulled her sister aside.

 **"Galwit Mysto Prifior,"** Away from the sight of the people, Madison and Vida quickly morphed as they summoned the spell to increase in size. Creating a mystic sealed which clashed over their heads, coming forth the Mystic Mermaid and Mystic Sprite.

Destroy the remaining Faceless which roamed the mountain, that shouldn't be so hard now. As the teens pushed forward, they stagger upon charred roots and gushing leaves, as Brandon recalled the last people to set foot at their exact location where the faceless and Vivian's parents. Who could have created the flood which flowed beneath their feet?

"I can't believe I'm going to be a power ranger, see I told you guys aliens were real," Heath said.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as I'm not led by that freak then its all good for me." Said Ava.

"Okay enough with the name calling Ava," Brandon had enough, "You don't even know Vivian or what she's been through."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I certainly know enough. We all have our problems Ava and you should know better." Brandon may have had point but that shouldn't save Vivian from her bizarre behavior. If she recalled, it wasn't her who freed the hammers it was Vivian. By the heated argument she was able to witness a glow coming from eyes as the ice melted.

"Um guys, look." As Genesis pointed forward an interference had struck them into a stance. This time there were roughly 12 faceless foot soldiers, promenading the 4 teens as they branch their claws and careening their footing as they drew closer to the teens.

"Step aside my new comrades I'll handle this," The first point of direction was to figure out how to deal with the faceless. They were horrendous, so maybe showing them a mirror might frighten them off, no no that was too laughable. Unless Heath finally used the hammer, the one Grandmaster Flaik gave to him and the others. "Okay, I got it. First, we pull out our hammers and then we, wait that's a not good plan either."

"Make up your mind already!" Ava shouted as the teens created a circle, standing back to back from one another.

"How about fight? That's what Vivian will do," Brandon suggested.

"But Vivian isn't here and anyway the last time we tried to fight my split ends burnt." Said Genesis.

"No, I got it! We morph," This was Heath's best idea yet.

"Morph?" Genesis wondered.

"Yeah, Morph," Heath replied.

"How?" Brandon asked.

 _OH..._ "...No clue." Heath answered.

Heath couldn't be serious, including Grandmaster Flaik who gave them no teaching of how to transform into power rangers. Suddenly they were blasted off their feet as the flames erupted behind them, their only source of defense now was the hammers. They were going to fight whether they were scared or not.

It was becoming late when Nick and the others left Dr. Angel beside the force field as an eruption engage just 1 mile ahead of him. If it was the Mystic Force Rangers, he went on his way to aid in any way he could, but as he arrived he fell into a gorge of mewling teenagers; the missing teenagers.

It was admiring to see his students not only fighting but getting back to their feet when they were thrown back down. However what bothered him the most was their unproductive attempt to use what he saw could have been morphers. A pretty well-crafted hammer and as he looked closer from the edges of the bushes he spotted gauntlets resting on their left hand. It angered him to see the teens struggling to fight on their own but they had the most beneficial asset of them all, the morphers which they weren't using properly. "What are you doing?!"

"Dr. Angel!?" Genesis gasped as the others regrouped beside her.

"Those things are colored coded, so they are your only way to defeat the creatures. Morphers aren't to be used for beating things up, they are used for morphing so morph already. You can not tell me the one who gave you those morphers did not tell you how to awaken their powers." Dr. Angel snapped behind the bushes as he stood tall.

 _'Arctic Ancients, Guardians Awaken.'_

Flaik did tell them, they just paid no attention. Thanks to Dr. Angel they got to their feet, it was time to morph.

With the gauntlet on their left forearm and the hammer in their right hand, they swung the hammer until it made contact with their left arm which they had bent into a 90-degree angle. At the same time, they aim the gauntlet forward in which developed an Arctic seal on the ground as a sound of thunder came after it.

"Arctic Ancients!" They said as they swung their arms and met them back together in an X formation.

"Guardians Awaken," They all shouted as they steered the hammers into the air.

 _(The morphing sequences began with an iceberg rising from the depths of the frozen ground. The iceberg had presented them with their own suits as they broke the ice with their hammers turning their back as the suit materialized on them. All that was left was their helmet and as they looked over their shoulders an ancient Arctic sealed rushed down their face, and coalesce the helmets to their heads. The sequence ended with the Rangers now turning to face forward as they posed off with a stance of determination.)_

Dr. Angel was right, they were to become Power Rangers.

 **"On-teec** **Tutorea!"** (Ancient Guardian.) Was the last yell that came from their gauntlets, a voice much deeper than the legendary Mystic morphers.  
_

Vivian couldn't be happier to be home, but the very thing that transported her back home felt weird as she walked up to her front glass door. The door was shut closed, leaving her out of her own house.

"Mom! Dad!" She knocked twice and when no one answered that's when she began to panic. Inside she could see her mom didn't waste any time to even wash the dishes as they were still in the kitchen sink and the very place her father will hang up his favorite black jacket was bare. _Please I hope they're not dead._ Never did she think she will pray, when she never believed gods existed. Maybe she should have just went with the others. Another strand of failure there was a subtle throbbing beginning to knock on the side of her head. Vivian rubbed her temple as she walked over to the garage to rest and think, hopefully the pain would subside.

"AHH!" All that pessimistic thinking made her head hurt, but it was never as bad as this. The head cramps were unusual, only her dreams will have her gasping for air but as of today, it was nonstop. First the dreams, then the illusion and now the headaches, when will it ever stop as she leaned against the door until finally, the pain came to a halt as she gasped to a morale being which stood just in front of her.

"No one home I see," It was Grandmaster Flaik with half of his body floating in the midst of an icy portal.

"You, how did you get here?" _What a stupid question that was,_ "Wait never mind, I noticed."

"Why are you still bothering me? I told you to leave me alone," She said as she rested her back against the door of the garage, assuming to find a way in.

"I have done nothing, I have left your mind alone just as you asked."

"Baloney," She scoffed, "I'm not sure if you didn't notice, but just before you appeared my mind was soaring with those illusions again. I already told you I don't want to be a power ranger." Speaking to Flaik was like talking to a wall, even to the neighbors that passed by as they came to check if Vivian was alright.

"Vivian, are you alright?" Said an elderly lady who caught Vivian talking to herself as she walked her white poodle dog.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Hernandez. Actually, I'm perfectly fine, just talking to Kristoff Bjorgman here."

The elderly woman was confused, "There's no one there hun, just your father's motorbike."

 _Wait what?_

"You are the only one who can see me, Shinning." Said Flaik.

"Stop calling me that!" She snapped.

"Sweetie are you sure you're alright, you're not feeling ill again are you?"

What was the point, if only she could see Flaik then there was no point of trying to convince Mrs. Hernandez.

"Actually no, I'm not feeling well, as a matter of fact, did you see my parents come home recently?"

"No, they left as soon as you were picked up by the bus. Is everything okay?" Mrs. Hernandez was concerned as her poodle began to bark at the precious bike of Vivian's father.

"No Bella!" Mrs. Hernandez snaps the collar of the poodle, provoking it to bark again, "She must have smelled your cat." She smiled, "Well I have to head home, if you need anything I'm just 4 houses away."

Vivian nodded with a smirk as she watched Mrs. Hernandez walk off with a dog which wouldn't stop whimpering. How was Vivian going to get this guy to leave, not only did he make her look stupid in front of one of her neighbors but he was basically harassing her. If only there were a law to arrest anyone who haunted their mind.

"Just my luck, as I was saying. Leave me alone already and stop coming into my mind. I'm not fond of power rangers, especially wizard power rangers."

"And just as I said _Shinning_ , I had no part in your new visions you have captured. Maybe someone is calling out to you, someone who might need your help."

Vivian wasn't buying it, not giving a care as GrandMaster Flaik continued to speak.

"I know this seems so unreal to you, but it is what life brings to you. You are extraordinary just as the others but you shinning, have something special."

"Oh yeah, like what? Sending my own parents into death row just because I had a vision." She said, looking under the carpet beneath the front door for the key and then that's when it hit her again. This time it was a vision back to the mountains. A hellhound which she never believed existed and 3 men fighting for their lives. She shook her head, _'please make it stop'_ but it continued and what frightened her the most was her own father was one of the three men.

"DAD!" She screamed as she saw him plummet back on the floor. He was in trouble and she was at home when she should have been looking for him. He was injured and so were the other men which she couldn't get a clear view of.

"How do I help him!?" Vivian asked.

"You know how," GrandMaster said alluding to the gauntlet and and hammer Vivian still possessed.

"No, there has to be another way!" Vivian exclaimed.

"There is no other way. You know what you must do, and what your destiny is," GrandMaster Flaik said.

"I can't. There's no such thing as magic, and if there is I'm sure I can't use it," Vivian whined.

"You will come to realize this eventually, but you are magic, it defines your very nature. Stop doubting the existence of magic and believe. When you look up to the stars, you see light but when you look into your soul it shines. What you are seeing now was not my magic but your own," Flaik was right and Vivian was just fearful that's all.

"When you look up to the sky it is blue," Flaik said and that's what Vivian did after the vision past, she looked up and up soaring high in the sky where two robotic machines. One was large and in blue while the other was smaller and in pink. The ones Vivian once saw in her dream, notably the mermaid robot. They were in a fight of their own, a fight against the monsters which attacked them. Where these two robots Rangers?

"But when you seek redemption for the ones who cannot fight for themselves, you see red," Flaik concluded.

In an instant, the monsters disintegrated into ashes as the pink fairy-like robot turned into a ball as the mermaid robot lunged it forward. Vivian was glad to see the titanic battle in action, this must of been what Heath felt like when he met the white jackal ranger from Major Soul. As she watched the battle rage the sharp cranial pain returned more forceful than before like that of a raging fire. The vision she saw was not that of images but merely the screams of her father and those with him. She had no choice now, she had to give in to that which she was unsure of, it was the only way to ensure that her father was safe.

"Let's do this!" Brandon bellowed as he directed the Rangers into battle. The suits felt like an extra skin, it made them strong and it made them faster and most importantly it guarded them against the burning touch of faceless as Brandon jumped in as he landed with a wheel kick.

However, that was a great disadvantage to Brandon as the Faceless ambushed the blue ranger.

Soon after there was a gleam inside the meridian of his gauntlet an ancient spell appeared, translating into a word the teens could understand as Master Flaik spoke within the gauntlet, "Those Ancient spells are now yours, use the power wisely."

"On-teec Vigueur!" Brandon holler as the power of strength generating down his biceps and legs and one by one the Faceless which toppled on his back were thrown into the sky like a rag doll. He could get use to this.

Right behind Brandon was Genesis, adopting her new powers well with the spell to fly, "On-teec Volan," She said, generating the ability of flight and taking a faceless with her on the ride to the sky as wings spawned behind her back.

"On-teec Hurlea!" Heath shouted as the squeal of the howling wolf filled his lungs, creating a force to his defense against the screech of the Faceless. This amazed Heath, it was just so much fun, when the Faceless fell to their knees, as more faceless came to take him down but were taken off their feet by an uppercut back kick as well as a spinning wheel kick.

All these powers and Ava couldn't figure out why her spell wasn't working, "On-teec Guerea," She said but nothing happened. She was left to fight without the sources of a spell. Who needs ridiculous spell anyways, she was tougher than that and that she proved as her feet climbed up the bark of a tree, back flipping over the faceless. Backing up herself with a tornado kick.

"Okay, I'm here. Now where to look." Vivian was in the middle of nowhere as Flaik dropped her off back on the mountain. "Aw man, he could have at least drop me off in the exact location."

She was all alone, but as Vivian tread forward there was a sense of thudding within the bushes, a sign that she wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" Her instinct told her to stay away but her curiosity pulled her forward. "Hello!" Vivian was tackled from behind crashing her knees forwards as the aggressor pulled Vivian by her red hood and into a headlock.

"I've got you now, your burning hands and those pointy claws can't get me this time!" Vivan was confused as the creature wrestled her. "Give up Faceless, you've lost!" The aggressor then drove their knees into Vivian's back, kicking off a cramp up Vivian's spine.

 _Faceless?_ Could they clearly not see she was human? "What? Who are you!?"

The aggressor then turned Vivian over to revealed her identity,"Oh wait, you're not a faceless."

"Apparently not, I'm your worst nightmare," Vivian's hard flat tone put the attacker in a reality check, "Have a nice day, somewhere else!" The words she used distracted the aggressor as Vivian used that opportunity to slide her way from underneath the attacker's legs, flipping them over as she drove her foot into their chest. All that defense training with her dad worked for something, but the victory felt unhonorable to find out she was fighting someone much younger than she was.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." The young attacker begged, "It was a misunderstanding, I had to make sure. I'm Skebel by the way, nice to meet you. You are strong..."

Maybe it was a misunderstanding but Vivian didn't want to release her footing from Skebel. However, maybe she should since apparently, this was a little girl-a little girl that was heavy when Vivian was tackled and stronger than she was.

"I am not your enemy young lady, I was just scared. I came to get help, the hellhound is going to destroy my bosom buddies."

"Hellhound?" Now that caught Vivian's attention as she lifted her foot off of Skebel's chest.

"Yes," Skebel got to her feet, "They are in great danger, they stand no chance. I wished the children had already taken the powers to kill the beast."

Vivian wanted to ask about that but she had a burning curiosity to know who this girl was, "Whoa whoa hold on a sec, for one what are you doing here? Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Skebel snorted, "I beg your pardon, I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah right, I noticed." Vivian scoffed, "How old are you? 10?"

"I beg your pardon again," Skebel huffed, " I'm 378 years old, I am not 10 or 12 like that other man said. How would you like it if someone said you looked 50, which in fact you don't-"

"-What other man?" Vivian interrupted.

"Oh right, back to rescuing my bosom buddies." Skebel remembered, "Stop distracting me.."

Vivian wasn't getting anywhere with this little girl, and her annoying squeaking reasoning voice angered her when Skebel wouldn't give her a straight answer. But immediately upon their daffy conversation, they were interrupted by none other than the faceless.

"Oh deary crackers, here they come," Skebel was scared as she hid behind Vivian. Skebel did say someone was in trouble and even saying something about a man. Only her father would be up front and insult someone without even trying to.

"Where is this man you speak of?" Vivian asked as the faceless came closer.

"Um, right. That way!" Skebel pointed towards a pathway which was guarded by trees and flooded by ponds. Vivian wasn't scared now, beyond that path was her father and the faceless blocked that her way. If she wanted to get past them, she needed to go by force and she had just the weapon.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Skebel inquired as Vivian stepped forward.

"Push my way through," Vivian answered.

"And how will you do that?"

The gauntlet had then glimmered onto her left forearm and the hammer in her right hand as she swung the hammer until it made contact with her left arm which she had bent in a 90-degree angle. Next point of business was to aim her gauntlet forward in which developed an Arctic seal on the ground as a sound of thunder came after it.

"Arctic Ancients!" She shouted, swaying her arms as they met back together in an X formation.

"Guardians Awaken!" She yelled out from the top of her lungs, thrusting the hammer to the sky.

 _(Just as the others she was transported into morphing sequence, beginning with an iceberg rising from the depths of the frozen ground. The iceberg then presented to her with her own suit as she broke the ice with her hammer, turning her back as the suit materialized onto her body. All that was left was her helmet and as she looked over her shoulder, an ancient Arctic sealed rushed down her face, and coalesce her red and golden saber tooth helmet onto her head. The sequence had ended with the Red Arctic Ranger swinging her arm to the side as she turned to face forward, coming forth with a stance of confidence.)_

 **"On-teec** **Tutorea!"** (Ancient Guardian.)

"You have got to be kidding me," She said once she heard the morpher give out an enchantment call,"well I guess it's too late to change my mind."

"OH, MY FAVORITE BISHOP! RED RANGER! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID SO!" Skebel said with excitement, hiding behind an old willow tree as she watched on.

The faceless were coming and they were coming fast, but Vivian was faster even faster than the other Arctic Rangers. Without a spell, her ability of speed became her support. The speed was so fast, 10 of the faceless fell to their knees as they melted by the effect of a wave coming from her speed as she came to a stop. The floor was now flooded as her boots gushed in the mud, it was a bit much power she used but she was going to do as much as it took to get past the faceless.

The 5 which remained returned fire as their bodies burst into flames.

There was a saying to never fight fire with fire but after she felt, that's all which generated inside her eyes. The faceless charged in as they tackled the young lady off her feet, but what they didn't notice was the fire which burned inside of them was put out and taken into the soul of the red ranger.

Afterward, the effect of surge caused her to draw back but so did the faceless as their body ignited into flames causing a 2-mile long explosion to erupt. The destruction was too powerful for the faceless to handle and there they burnt into ashes.

Okay, maybe that was a little bit too much firepower she used at the sight of the trees scorching or peeling from the blast. How she was able to do what she did was yet a mystery, but telling how fast she was going and how ruthless she was with her Ranger powers, it was going to take some time to properly use them.

"Vivian?" Brandon called out as the other Rangers regrouped behind him as they witness the destruction Vivian had created. They had just emerged victorious from their previous conflict and arrived chasing another group of faceless.

"Brandon?" Vivian questioned. She recognized the voice but couldn't identify the face as it was covered by the persona of the blue ranger.

"Oh man, you're the red ranger!" Heath cheered, "You should be happy, you should be honored."

"What's the big deal about the red ranger?" Genesis asked.

"You don't know?" Heath chuckled when Vivian interrupted him from speaking. "we have to go, my dad. Is beyond this path, he is in danger." Vivian wasted no time, rushing down the pathway.

Again it was the game of following Vivian, but this time the Rangers did not hesitate as they pursued her.

All Nick wanted to do was pass out, making it hard to keep his eyes open. There was a sting raging from his chest and up his neck as he glided his fingers to a charred patch of skin. It was unusual, a magician of fire being burned by the single element he was able to control. The ending phase of the battle was still fresh in his mind, Chip and Xander were defeated when the creature furiously swiped them with it's burning claws. Nick tried his back to keep the creature back but his attacks only made it stronger. It was over once the Hellhound lunged, it's teeth sinking into Nick's neck and shoulder, burning through his suit and scorching him.

This is not how he wanted to die. Leaving Madison and leaving his daughter without a father. He did not want her to be alone as he felt growing up, but as time went by he couldn't keep his eyes open. The amount of energy he used and the strain of keeping himself aware by every drop of blood which fell down his lips, kept him from even responding to the fight.

That is until the temperature had dropped, he wasn't sure if his body was becoming numb or it was a cooling sensation which flew past him. The hellhound was now stuck from his paws as water sprouted out onto his skin. It roared in angered as it forced its paws out of the ice but ran from the exhaustion and fear of the being who caught him with the mist.

Only Madison was able to form the element of water and Nick couldn't be happier as his sight grew blurry. Though the haziness of his vision it wasn't a blue ranger but red, which all he was able to see before he closed his eyes shut. He couldn't remain conscious any longer as he finally allowed himself to slip away in to blackness.

"Dad?!" Vivian had finally come to his rescue but he was severely injured, "Dad!" she shook him once.

 **Nick was not responding.**

"Wow, that's pretty bad," Brandon said once he came to Vivian's side. "We should take him to a hospital."

"He'll die before we get there, do you not see his neck! We need to patch it up!" Vivian panicked.

"Oooh, I've seen this before. If it doesn't get closed up he'll either die in minutes or remain with this scar forever." Genesis said as she examined Mr. Russell's neck.

"Who are the other two guys?" Heath questioned to the two men who laid unconscious around Nick as Vivian lifted her head and gasped from the familiar faces, "Uncle Xander and Chip." _How in the world did they get here so fast?_

"Bad time for a family reunion." Said Heath. There's was nothing Vivian could do, she might have had powers to foresee the future but she didn't have any to heal her father. Vivian was immobilized, was this really the end for her father? The collection reel of moments played through her mind as she looked at his sleeping face. He was the one who took her to kindergarten but before she could walk through the door with the other kids she had had to get one more hug. She also reminisced all the times they've watched movies or played dress up. Every integral instance of her life came crashing back to Vivian as she tried her hardest not to cry.

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed. Vivian has become a rather irritating figure in her life, more so than Heath or Noel. Her father on the other hand was not as irritating. During their climb up the mountain he did try to compete with her, in that hour he's shown her more attention and support for her dream than any one back at her foster home. She could See that Vivian was trying to be strong but her composure was slowly fading. GrandMaster Flaik had told her, she had the power of healing. Though she was unsuccessful previously to activate her abilities it could be used right now.

"Move," Ava said rudely as she pushed Vivian aside. She placed her hands around Nick's injury as she exhaled calmly. "On-teec Guerra!"

Vivian wasn't sure what Ava was doing but she watched as the burn markings began to recede.

Was he dead or was he alive? Nick did not know if he was sitting on a cloud or just sinking into a pool of agony. As Nick opens his eyes, it started with a blur until his vision turned into uncloudedness and to his left was Madison with her hand grasping his hand with her forehead sitting on his knuckles as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank god," She wept in relief.

Was Nick in the hospital? He looks to his left and then to his right where two beds were present and two patients laid with in the beds. Xander and Chip, each cast with a neck brace or shoulder brace.

"Madison?" Nick sat up but winces in pain by the cast and arm brace which wraps around his shoulder. Geez, when was the last time they got this injured?

"Nick please, lie down. You're really hurt, more than usual," Madison gently pushed her husband down back into his bed but he refused to stay in rest.

"How'd we get here? The last thing I remember was blacking out and it was only us and a massive hellhound."

"I'm not sure, it wasn't me. I didn't have the slightest clue where you were. The city was attacked by those monsters and Vida and I took them down. But when I returned here, I saw you and the others being transfer up to the ER, you scared me."

"...Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, we should be asking you that." Vida said when she stood up from the stainless steel chair between Chip and Nick as she came to him, "Just lay down for now. Afterward, we'll take you back to Rootcore and we'll discuss this."

"No, I'm not going to Rootcore. I need to keep looking."

"Please Bowen, just rest. Even Magic cannot heal those wounds quickly," Now entering his room was his mother, the former mystic sorcerous Udonna. She was coming in with a cup of coffee for Nick, Madison and Vida with all three women clearly showing concern upon their faces.

"Mom," Nick shook his head, "No, I need to go back. Not even that hellhound will keep me from finding Viv."

Nick began to stand once but Madison wouldn't allow it, "Nick, if there really is a hellhound, you can't just go! You need to be prepared, you need all of us! Please, don't go to your death."

 _Go to his death._

"Are you sure it was a hellhound, Nick?" Vida asked

"I know what I saw," Nick told them as he twitches his neck from the throb in his nervous, but what astonished him was the touch of new found skin. If he could remember correctly, its was rigid with 3rd-degree burns. Someone had healed him, was it the red figure he just saw? "Or maybe I was hoping to see nothing at all." With his healthy hand, his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, if what he saw was a ranger then it would be his true downfall especially if it was his daughter.

"I have to go," Nick began to force his legs off the bed until stepped in, unharmed and alive. "Don't bother. There is no point in you going back, especially not like this."

"And why is that?" Nick growled.

"Something strange happened with the meteor, and it is probably what agitated the hellhound." Dr. Angel said.

"What has that got to do with me going back?" Nick asked impatiently.

"You are clouded with anger, yes I know, the line is cliché, but it is true nonetheless. If you go back, you won't be careful. None of you will be." inhaled, "If the creatures nearby have become hostile, and there are magical creatures there, caution is paramount. I will go back myself, and find the children, starting by checking the location of the meteor," Dr. Angel explained.

"And why would you be better than us for finding my daughter?" Nick snapped, "Wouldn't you be clouded with anger too? She is your student after all."

"...Nick, you should know me by now. I don't get angry," Dr. Angel told him, "And besides, there is one other thing that you have forgotten, there are five children missing. Based on who we are, it is safe to assume they are together, so small single person hiding spots can be overlooked. And Udonna, I think you know where my mind is going here."

"Yes. I do. Please, hurry and find them," Uddona said as Nick and Madison gulped, "If you are right, they will need a guide."

"I'll go with you," Vida offered as shook his head, "No Vida, it better off you stay here and make sure they all go home safe and sound. You and Madison are the only one left to protect this city until this speculation of new Rangers has been uncovered."

 _No!...Please no..._

"Not bad, not bad. I expected a little more grit into the fight but you've done what you can. It will be a long process but there will be more spells you are to learn in your duty as power rangers. That is if you are willing to stay a bit longer." Grandmaster Flaik made clear.

As they met up with the Ancient Mystic inside the newly found Palace, it was all so unexpecting and so unclear of the mystery of their powers and this glacier, but Grandmaster Flaik promised he will tell them more when necessary in their journey. It was the hardest decision to make but they all said yes with the slightest bit of doubt in their decision.

"Are you sure, you can go through with this _shining?_ " Brandon smiled as he looked to Vivian who gave him a look. "To think I thought this guy only gave out powers and didn't sew but yet again I still can't believe my eyes. I'll do it-it's just, having to enchant spells like a wacky witch? I think I'm good with that."

"You must use your spells dear one. I could sense you have gone through a hardship of extreme embers being sucked into your soul. Use the magic without a spell and it could be serious. I gave you all the main spell of your ability but you- _shining_ have to conquer the magic you hold within you."

"Why is she called shining, what makes her so shimmering?" Ava needed to know.

"That is for Mystic Mermaid and the Mystic Phoenix; the _LIGHT_ , to tell." Grandmaster Flaik answered.

"I can't wait until I get home and tell my mother of all my adventures." Said Genesis.

"That will not be a good idea young lady." Said Flaik.

"Why?" Brandon wondered.

"Because were power rangers. It best we keep our identities a secret to protect our loved ones." Heath answered.

"How do you know so much about power rangers?" Genesis asked.

"Well when you move from town to town as much as I do, you see things. When I use to live in Amber Beach I recall dinosaurs becoming extinct by a comet but then it was told that the dinosaurs never became extinct, until I heard it was the cause of power rangers in their venture to save the planet. Weird huh, but not as weird as your teacher telling you how to morph." Heath then chuckled but froze when he realized he just spilled the beans.

" saw you guys morph?!" Vivian gasped.

"Uh...So, Vivian, you're not related to Bertrand Rusell, are you?" Heath said trying to change the subject as Flaik sighed, "Now these are things, which make me wish I stay in space. Children..."

Home isn't where they wanted to be, resting isn't what Nick wanted to do and sitting around isn't what Madison wanted to take on, but it was an order. As experience as Nick and Madison were, they were still taking orders and what bother Nick the most was even his own mother agreed and also where was his father during all of this?

Madison hated to admit but was right, Nick was angry and wounded. Which means this evil was something of high magnitude, and Vida and Madison alone couldn't deal with the hellhound if Xander and the others couldn't function as properly.

It hurt her deep inside to see Nick throw himself on the couch in a defeated matter, he was useless and so was she after they spotted the arm forces now scouting the area for missing victims. All they could do was wait until tomorrow, and bright and early she will be up and will begin her own search.

All of sudden the sound of the front door opening spur her ears as she went to investigate who had entered.

"Hi, mom, hi dad," Vivian was home but her clothes had seen better days as Madison smiled with tears, rushing into her daughter's arms.

Nick was shocked as he pushed himself off the couch with the only bit of strength he had. She was fine, she was alive and she was home. Vivian smile was the best thing he had ever seen as she walked slowly to him as he pulled her into a hug with his unscarred arm.

"We were so worried about you," Madison said at the sight of Vivian digging her head into her father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom, and I'm sorry dad. I should have stayed close."

"You don't have be sorry, just-" Nick said, drifting his fingers down her cheek and then her hair, "Don't ever do that, do you understand? Don't ever do that again." To see her alive made him forget his arm was ever broken as he pulled her head onto her shoulder, squeezing her as tight as he could.

"Where were you, we were looking all over for you?" Madison had asked the question, causing Vivian to gently pull away from her father, "It's actually a long story but I kinda of got lost but then I remembered when you told me whenever I'm lost, to just follow my gut and that's what I did. By following the river flow down the mountain, I was able to get home safely."

"And the others?" Nick wondered.

"They're home as well, they are fine." Vivian sighed, "It's been a long day, I'm kinda tired."

"Alright sweetie, you can go to bed," Madison said as Vivian smirked as she headed up the stairs. She hated to lie to her parents but it was the only way to keep them safe after Grandmaster flaik warned them that they were now the targets of the faceless. The day may have ended but the real adventure was about to begin, she was a ranger now and the red one in fact (even though she never understood what the big deal was) but Grandmaster did say something which fastened into her mind as she curled up into her bed and under the blue sheets.

 _'Only the Mystic Mermaid and Mystic Phoenix; the LIGHT, are to tell.'_

From what she believed, she saw the mystic mermaid and knows how it now looks, but the Mystic Phoenix- the light, was going to be a challenge.

 **(MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! AND HERE WE THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO TAKE MORE TIME. TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT, WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART IN THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT MORE WILL YOU LIKE TO FIND OUT NEXT. STAY TUNE FOR MORE OF POWER RANGERS ARCTIC ANCIENTS BECAUSE NEXT TIME WILL BE THEIR OFFICALLY ROLL CALL TOGETHER.)**

Skebel Below \/

GrandMaster Flaik

A Faceless foot soldier.


	6. Chapter 5

**THE SHINING DILEMMA PART 1**

Even though she was home, Vivian was restless. She couldn't sleep after what had happened yesterday. Curling into a ball her life had now changed. The dreams weren't just dreams, they were actual facts. She was most certainly not normal, but why her? Why the outlandish illusion or the red colored suit and why was she called the _Shining_?

She was now a defender of this world, a part of the power ranger universe just as she once saw in her dreams but she never saw a vision of what was to come yesterday. Her father arm was broken and he nearly died, luckily she was able to brush off her stubbornness to morph and help her family.

The mystic Mermaid and The Mystic Phoenix, just who were they?

How could anyone sleep when the sun was pouring straight into her room. She never opened the curtains and she wasn't sure if her parents did either as she sat up from her bed. Her forehead was drench with sweat.

Hot sweats, warm temperature, and headaches.

It was either a really bad cold or she had one of her attacks. It's been years since she had one and now her bed was unsleepable as she got up and grind her teeth. There was no school today after what happened, maybe she should just focus on her homework since it was due by tomorrow.

Math...factoring trinomials.

It just was so hard, she needed help.

Her father, he could probably help. But would he be up and able to crash his brain with these wacky equations? She would ask her mom, but she wasn't sure her mom knew. She was hardly around, she didn't even know what her mother knew or liked as much.

She checked in their rooms to bed with new sheets and folded covers. Maybe there were some things she knew only her mother would have done and that folds their bed, her mother was probably home as Vivian stepped downstairs to voices echoing in the dining area; two voices both female.

Taking a peek over the railing she spotted and a woman with dark brown hair which was styled into a boy cut.

"Oh, good morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Madison turned her tiresome and worried frown into a small as Vivian came down the stairs. "Look who's here."

"Wow, you have grown." The other woman had stood to her feet as she revealed her face.

"Aunt Vida!?" Vivian gleamed.

"Come on, come give your Auntie a hug."

"When did you get here?" Vivian was confused.

"Oh uh..." Madison didn't how to answer but Vida did,"We've been meaning to keep it a secret, to surprise you. Wow, you have become a gorgeous young lady."

"Um, Mom." Vivian looked over to Madison as she lifted her head. "Where's dad?"

"Oh," Madison and Vida gave each other looks as Madison answered, "He went to work for a quick moment. He should be back soon."

"Dad has a broken arm...Is he looking to break the other one?" Vivian chuckled as Vida smiled.

"What do you need him for?" Madison asked.

"Um, nothing much...Homework.." Vivian response, searching through the window for the sound of her father riding up on his bike.

"Didn't you finish all your homework?"

"It a different era mom, they send homework online now."

"Well excuse us, young lady," Vida said.

"Let me take a look sweetie, maybe I can figure it out. Which one are you stuck on?" Madison asked as Vivian inhaled and sat next to her mom near the dining table. Until the door creak opened to Nick walking in.

"Dad!" Vivian hops off her seat, taking her papers with her as she hustles to Nick at the door.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad."

Would Vivian at least let him take off his shoes?

"What?" He up stood straight.

"I need your help."

"With?" Nick wonders as Vivian pulled the papers in front of his eyes as he smacks his lips, "You know I'm not good with that stuff. Ask your mom."

"Mom doesn't know this. She's a producer, not a math teacher."

"And you think I am?"

"Pretty much.." Vivian wrinkled her lips as her father chuckled. "I thought mechanics are supposed to know math?" She told him.

"That's an engineer," Nick rolled his eyes and smirked. "Math was never my specialty, ask your mother. She knows more than you think." He said, making his way towards the dining area.

Ask her mom? Guess she had no choice now.

Vivian huffed turning around to head back to her mother as her eyes trailed up to her father handing both her mom and aunt a tiny crystal bottle which seemed to be filled with green colored fluid and then whispering something to them. The secrets were a never-ending mystery but Vivian had secrets of her own as she again sat beside her mother who cupped bottle under her baggy shirt.

"Uh mom, I need help with this one right here," Vivian pointed to the first problem on the page which was _x^2+4x-21_.

This was going to be easy for Madison, "Okay, that one isn't too difficult, what you need to do is factor it."

"Uhhhhh...How would I do that?" Vivian asked rather quickly.

"There are actually a few ways to get the same answer but the way I was taught is by grouping," Madison said.

Vivian nodded with the same questioned, "how do we do that?"

"Well," This had excited Madison, not only was the equation something she knew from the back of her head, but it gave her time to spend with her daughter. Even if it was a mere 5 minutes it was worth it, especially because of her job leaving her no time to be a mother since the requirement for her services was high in demand.

"Huh, that wasn't too bad, you actually made it easy," Vivian was yet again amazed but her mother's surprise.

"Not a problem, do you think you can figure out the rest?" Madison asked.

"I think I got it covered," Vivian said as sat up from her chair, pushing in the seat to her eyes gazing at her work. Vida couldn't help but chuckle, something so simple and Nick was too darn headstrong to assist.

That was just like Nick, "Wow, and you couldn't think of that? And the award for the laziest dad goes to-" Vida directed her comment to Nick who was pouring himself a cup of water as he smacks his lips directing the glass away from his mouth.

"-Don't start Vida," Nick answered back.

Vida then shot up from her seat, "Start what?"

"Here we go again," Madison knew what was to come as she directed her view to the table and to her fingers, but Vivian wasn't sure why the feud started. It was just a math problem, yeah her aunt shouldn't have teased her father but her dad wouldn't have heard her aunt blab her mouth if he had just helped her.

"Come on Dad," Vivian came between Nick and Vida as the stare down began, "Aunt Vida. Why are you guys fighting? Just drop it and we're all happy." Vivian smiled but Nick and Vida weren't.

"Stay out of it Vivian," Nick told his daughter.

"This a January and February conversation, March your way out," Vida also said to Vivian who was more confused than ever.

"Don't talk to her like that," Nick wasn't haven't it.

"I could talk however I want," Vida said, now with her hands planted on her hips.

"Not in my house," Nick rose his head in arrogance.

"Oh, you wanna take this outside, Nicolas?" Vida challenged.

"Alright, whatever you say goes," Nick was ready for this. A Broken arm or not, Madison's sister or not he was tired of Vida's mouth.

Though there was also that stench and an empty cat bowl sitting just side the fridge. Vida not only angered him but also Vivian's neglect of her tuxedo cat; Jazmin, who meow in starvation.

"And Vivian feed your cat, I'm not your cat sitter!" Were the last words Nick said before heading out the back door as Vida followed with her jaw-dropping, "Whatever I say goes!?"

That was strange, and Vivian didn't know how long it been since her Dad and Aunt had been in an argument. It was a cringe to hear every word they spoke to each other. Who was more stubborn? It was hard to tell.

"Mom," Vivian turned as her mother lifted her head from her gaze towards the table, "Yes?"

"Let's make a bet, 20 dollars that Aunt Vida and Dad will stop arguing in 2 hours."

Was Vivian seriously? "No, I'm not going to make a-" Madison had to rethink her choice once she heard Vida yelling even louder when Nick told her that her music sucks.

"-let's raise it to 30 and I bet they'll start again in 5 minutes."

"30 minutes," Vivian said, coming next to her mother.

"Deal," Madison and Vivian shook hands.

Vivian was going to win this for sure, but Madison was most certain Vivian was going to lose when the doorbell sound.

Who could that be? Madison and Vivian went on to answer the door.

"Brandon, hey," Madison opened the glass door, inviting him into their home as he enters to with a miff smile.

"What brings you here?" Madison greeted Brandon.

"Yeah Brandon, what brings you here?" Vivian said.

"I-I just came to check up on you guys. I heard Mr. Russell broke his arm."

"Oh well, he's doing better now thanks. Why don't you sit down," Madison offered as Vivian rolled her eyes, "How's your mom?"

"She's doing alright. She in bed at the moment after suffering 1st-degree burns on her forearm. Now my dad and I have no choice but to help her cook."

"Why not cook yourself, Brandon," Vivian widened her eyes.

"I would if she wasn't always spying on me when I sent one foot into the kitchen," Brandon said back, rubbing his thighs in a nervous motion and on his left wrist was a part of the arctic gauntlet. "I was hoping, Vivian could come over my house for a bit. My mom wants to see her."

The part which initiated his Ranger color, Brandon was out of his mind wearing that in plain view as her mother returned with a cup of orange juice. Her eyes were glued to his mystical bangle as she sat next to Vivian.

"Mom?" Vivian waved her hands in front of Madison's face.

"Oh well, I'm happy to hear that. I'll let you two be then, you two must have a lot of talking to do after what you've experienced," Madison didn't answer Brandon's question. She had other things on her mind, standing to her feet as she pushed them off the floor as she headed out to the backyard.

"What are you doing with that thing here?" Vivian then said once she heard the back door close, pointing to Brandon's wrist.

"What this?" Brandon looked to his partial gauntlet, "Where's yours? Master Flaik has been trying to contact you."

"He's having trouble contacting me?" Vivian thought that was hilarious, "After all these years, now he doesn't know how to talk to me through my mind?"

"You told him to stop bothering, didn't you?" Brandon smiled.

"Oh yeah," she remembered. "What does he want anyway?"

"Training, we need to strengthen our powers and learn new spells if we are to win this battle. That's why I asked your mom if you can come over."

"When in reality you need me to go the palace?" Vivian said. Brandon was glad to have seen Vivian once again as an awkward silence grew upon the two.

"I have to go, " Brandon stopped anymore eye contact with Vivian as he got up from the couch,"see if you can get your parents to let you leave the house. I'll be waiting and tell your dad, I hope he feels better."

* * *

Why did Vida even spend the night over if all she was going to do was argue with him? They were too old for this childish play, and he had more important matters to deal with. However, to Vida, it was all just a joke which got to his nerves. This whole argument was a joke.

"What? I was about to vanquished you back to Briarwood." Nick argued.

Vida snickered, "You weren't going to do anything, _Bowen_."

"Don't call me that.."

"The _light_." She said.

"Shut up V," Nick always wonder why he even continued to talk to her.

"No," she chuckled,"but on a serious note, what happened back at Rootcore. Are you healed?"

"Full recovery," Nick pulled his arm from out of the sling, having full mobility, "but, I can't let Vivian find that out, she'll have suspicious, as I am having of her. I saw a ranger last night, a red one. I think Vivian might be a ranger."

"How?"

"In evidence? The other students who went missing are now home and she seemed really reserved after what happened. Then there was this feeling, the only feeling I had when I was around my Dad."

"Well, I don't want Vivian to be a Ranger. Being a ranger is dangerous work."

"I know Vida, it's hard for us too. We may not like it, but fate has already taken its course."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"Believe it or not, that mountain may be home to  
more than to just animals," Nick said.

"Well we need to be certain, I won't leave until we know for sure."

"That's what the potions are for. Clare mixed up a bit of aegis potion in case we cross pass with that hellhound again."

"This thing is freezing. Did she leave it in the freezer for 5 months?"

"You have to drink it cold. My dad found the ingredients in the realm of the snow prince."

That explain's where Nick's dad was through all of this but more questions needed to be answered.

"Um guys," Madison interrupted, dropping in as they looked to her, "we have another problem."

* * *

The gauntlet was pretty and all, but it was too extravagant for her liking and bulky. How was Brandon able to adjust the gauntlet to fit less immense. She looked closer to its detail and towards the sabertooth tiger printed into a glass screen. There were sharp edges which drew up and two parallel toggles on the side, which she pushed in.

The first half gauntlet went in and under as the two remaining pieces slid underneath. So that's how you conceal the emblem, but it still seemed a bit big for her wrist when the back door opened as she quickly covered the gauntlet under her long pajama shirt.

"Where'd Brandon go?" Madison asked, accompany by Vida and Nick.

"He left," Vivian responded.

"I can see that," Madison said.

"Where were you guys doing?" Vida was nosey.

"Nothing, um mom, dad. Can I go to Brandon's house today?"

"Why?" Vida was curious.

"Just to hang out, you know a little best friend time," Vivian said. Madison didn't know what to say as Nick pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"No," Nick said bluntly, turning his back as he made his way towards the stairs to the second floor.

"Why not?" Vivian asked, coming up to him before he reached the steps.

"Sorry, but not after what happened yesterday. I need you here."

"But dad-"

"-Brandon could see you another time."

* * *

The dark underworld had yet to see the light of day. The other day the faceless had their first steps onto the surface world but failed to bring the colors the three spirits feared.

"Why have we not done anything yet?" The first Specter demanded.

"I needed to get back my strength, that is why!" The summoner shouted.

"And I have not had any visions yet," The seer's boney hair cracked as she spoke.

"It has been a full circle of the moon around the planet already! You should have your strength back!" The first specter was growing impatient.

"It is not so easy to use our power while we are so weak!" The summoner answered back in a rude tone. It became a bore just sitting and waiting in the deepest reaches of the earth, the spirits were growing restless and yet they still had no idea where they came from. Their skin was fragile and they were sluggish, floating in the underworld without a way to the surface.

"Maybe it can be," The seer lifted her head as the other specters linger for her response to their answers. Slowing clear emotions of confusion they floated to the Seer.

"How can we gain greater power, or gain it back faster?" The summoner finally asked.

"I am seeing a stone in a large building with relics," The visions were coming back, "This stone is a bright blue and is dripping with magic power and if we can take it, we can use it to return our magic to us faster."

"Perfect. Summon an army to get this stone you speak of!" The first specter said.

"Wait!" The Seer interrupted as the summoner paused, "the colors will prevent us unless we can devise a significant distraction."

"But what distraction could that be?" The summoner asked when there was a sound of nibbling.

"I think I know," the first specter said, "for we are not the only spirits down here."

The three female spirits had hindered the spirit's meeting, wandering through the damaged syndicate. The spirit was human, running away from its judgment and punishment while stumbling into the section of the three sisters.

"This one will be sufficient," the summoner suggest as she summoned a faceless soldier as it molds to its feet, going on the command to collar the human spirit who yelled in terror. The human had no knowledge of his death, expecting he was still alive and this was all a nightmare when suddenly the innocent human spirit bonded with the faceless soldier.

This caused the faceless figure to distort a cry of horror when its face dissolved with eyes and mouth unlike before and its appearance was bit larger than usual as lava leaked out of its mouth.

"What?" The new creation said, looking at itself, "why am I molten lava?"

"Molten? Is that who you are?" The first specter wondered.

"That's not what I meant," the slag creature voice was deep, "But since I don't know who I was, might as well be called that."

"Molten, you are to go to the surface," the Seer gave out orders, "You will fight the colored ones, with the faceless, while one of them gets what we need."

"What is in it for me?" Molten asked.

"If we get what we want, and you survive, then you get to be free of this place," The Seer said.

"And what if I don't?" Molten said, cracking his metal knuckles.

* * *

 **(APOLOGIES IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMS A BIT SHORT, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. WE JUST WANTED TO LET IT OUT BEFORE WE ADDED MORE. PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Shining Dilemma Part 2**

As much as Vivian hated to clean her room and listening to the same tune over and over being played by her Aunt Vida, it was better than going back to school.

Talk about being a ranger and having to fight soulless mutants on the way, but for a month there was only silence. Her parents practically had a rope around her neck after the ambush. Don't leave after a certain hour, don't go outside alone and most importantly keep a close distance from the house and her parents. It was like being punished or worst stuck in a prison.

They had become so overprotective in the past month, a bit more than usual. She understood she was 15 but she wasn't 2, things happened children get lost but keep them inside like a prisoner wasn't going to make her any safer. She had a mission to fulfill, finding the Mystic mermaid and the Mystic Phoenix.

Were they the same being she dreamt about? The ones who spurred the words of magical source mystic force? Whoever they were she would sure like to get her hands on the people who created a caustic sting ever since she was a kid.

Was she really believe this fairytale? If she could remember correctly all of this was just a myth, phoenix's and mermaids don't exist, but the mermaid she saw the other day was as real as it gets and Master Flaik was the proof of her doubt. _"Vivian? Vivian?"_

"Vivian?"

"Huh, what?" Vivian's head jerked frantically when she heard her name.

"What's wrong with you? You've sitting been there for 15 minutes and you've still haven't touched your breakfast," Vida said, sitting across the table in a cut-off jean jacket.

How long was she thinking? "You're still here?"

"You want me to leave?" Vida held her head up, leaning back in her chair when her eyes watching as she waited for Vivian's response.

Vivian knew what that meant looked, and it scared her, "No, I-" What was she thinking when she said that? "I mean, I actually forgot you were still here."

"Losing your memory after staring into a cold oatmeal for half of the time?"

"I think I'm losing my mind," Vivian was losing her mind, she just had to tell someone and her parents wouldn't believe a word she'd say, but maybe her aunt will understand. "Have you ever thought you were meant to be something else?"

Vida had leaned in, preparing to her hear niece out, "Like?"

"Like an exclusive to some..." Vivian inhaled trying to figure out how to explain herself.

"Like something you didn't expect to be?"

Vivian nodded, causing Vida to show concern in her eyes as she looked to Vivian who kept her head down.

"I remember back when I was in High School, I used to be a real bully. I would ridicule people just for the heck of it. Then one day an opportunity came along for me and it kind of change my behavior. At first, I was kinda torn between who I was and who I was becoming. I didn't know what to do."

"Like the way you tease my dad?" Vivian asked.

"That's another story sweetheart, your dad is just an arrogant bonehead."

That made Vivian smile, "So what did you do?"

"Well, I took some time to myself and considered my options. As a bully I had respect, I could get what I want when I wanted it. But as someone else, I was able to acquire something all the more valuable and that is people I can count on. So if you are struggling with something, find someone you can talk to, someone you can lean on."

That seemed reasonable but would her Aunt understand, "Aunt Vida, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, if you're comfortable telling me I'll be glad to hear it," Vida said.

"Okay, you're going to be the first person to know so, don't freak out too much."

"You can trust me, you'll find that I'm a real go with the flow kinda gal," Vida said

"Okay, well I'm-" Vivian had to now keep her words to herself as soon as her father and mother came down the stairs. She wanted to tell someone so badly, but now it was best she didn't after seeing her father struggle to put on his white and red leather jacket with the cast on his arm. It was best to keep their identities a secret to protect their loved ones and Vivian wasn't thinking about that, she just wanted to find out the true nature of her visions.

It was a busy morning once her parents rushed down to the kitchen with her mother opening the Refridgerator and then slamming it as well as speaking on her Bluetooth headset. There Nick notice Vivian's plated remained untouched, "What's the matter with you, you're not hungry?"

"Just leave her alone, she's having girl trouble."

"...Oh no," Nick thought it was going to be one of those days. "Luckily you're here." Nick had smirked just as Vida pursed her lips from his comment.

"I'm not sick, its just I'm not that hungry that's why."

Madison was running late and if she was to catch the next plane, she had to skip breakfast but Nick had it all prepared for her with a cup of her favorite hazelnut coffee. There she kissed Vivian on the forehead, "Okay bye, guys."

"Where are you going?" Vivian had asked.

"I have to go back to work hun, I won't be back for another 2 weeks. We're starting post-production on the night of the death walkers 3." Since being away from her work for almost a month Madison was excited for the next project as she styled her hair into an elegant bun.

"I'm going to drop your mother off at the airport. Your aunt is going to stay with you in the meantime." Nick said to Vivian.

"Oh, one of Dax's movies huh?" Vida said which bothered Vivian.

"So you're leaving? Why am I not surprised." This was the longest Madison had ever stayed home and yet again she was called into work. Did she even care about being with her? Was work so important? It seemed so and she would have thought ever since losing her daughter she would stay home forever but Vivian was wrong, "I gotta get ready for school."

"Vivian," Nick called out with his motorcycle keys dangling in his fingers. What was more for Madison to say, _sorry, she didn't mean to make her feel the way she did?_ Or was she just scared? This was an important time in Vivian's life and she was running again.

"You got 30 minutes before your flight takes off. Use the finisho spell to get there on time," Vida had broken up the awkward silence.

"No no, well be fine on the bike. Come on Maddie," It was time to go as Nick lead the shamefaced mother of Vivian's out the door. Madison promised to herself this will be the last time, and she'll stay with her daughter for the rest of the year, however, she enjoyed her work but her daughter was more important.

"Hey Nick," Vida had one more thing to ask before they were to go when she stopped Nick outside the door as Madison hopped onto his motorcycle, "how long you think you're going to be?"

"Like 45 mins why?"

"Vivian was about to tell me she was a ranger," Vida said. "Until you guys came down, which made her nervous."

"What makes you so sure she was nervous?" Madison asked.

"I mean she isn't gay I could tell from that boy who came over 4 weeks ago. I doubt she's pregnant because she knows you'd probably kill her so the only other thing I can think of that has got her all paranoid and confused is the fact that she's a ranger. You guys do remember how conflicted we were about rather or not we should tell Toby-," Vida wouldn't just stop talking and Nick and Madison had somewhere to be.

"-We get ya," Nick interrupted, fiddling with his keys from his left and then his right.

"Just give her time. She's a lot like you-you know. You need to peel her back one layer at a time. Just let her know you are open if she has anything troubling her. Well you better get going, see you in 2 weeks, Sis," Vida waved to Madison as Nick rolled his eyes, she then closed the door after as Nick went to his bike.

"She's right," Madison spoke as soon as Nick hops on the bike as well, hauling his helmet to his lap and then onto his head.

"Maybe Vida should have had kids," Said Madison as Nick scoff, "I think Vivian is enough for her." He said slamming the visor to his helmet down as he took off.

* * *

A month of sleeping in and a month of no teachers yelling into your ears to pay attention, but now the students were back. Vivian's first trip back to school and she had to travel on the bus, almost everyone fretting to their friends on not wanting to come back as Vivian spotted Brandon and the other rangers waving to her.

Oh boy, there they were, what would be her lecture today after not coming to training for over a month. It remained difficult to accept that this was now her team and she was the leader of this team, but as of now, they might as well call her cadet since Master Flaik taught them about their powers but her.

At least Noel was in the back of the bus which gave her room to sit with her new comrades, especially no one bothered to make room for her. When she sat down she quickly took a notice to each of their clothing now matching their various ranger colors. Was this a joke?

"Seriously guys, could you be any more obvious?" Vivian asked them.

She looked to her red sweater, "That's different. Both my parents basically jumped down my throat when I walked down the stairs and I was wearing purple," Vivian muttered, "That's the one time they agree on what I should wear. Almost like they know something."

The Rangers laughed at that comment, but then Brandon suddenly stopped and looked terrified as the bus came closer to the school grounds.

"Guys... speaking of knowing, we have Dr. Angel's class today," Brandon said. The laughter was then put to a halt as the Rangers looked to one another.

"Do... do you think he will tell anyone, or let it on?" Heath asked.

"Maybe," Ava shrugged as she sat next to the window and besides Genesis.

"He could let it slip through," Genesis mentioned.

"We will have to cross that bridge when we get there," Vivian said, "but we need to act normal, or, well Heath could probably pass as normal without even trying to hide it."

"Hey!" Heath said, smacking Vivian's arm.

"Let's just hope nothing happens," Brandon hoped it didn't.

* * *

It was sure quiet in 's class, the students were paying close attention to the challenging assignment on climate change, something they should have learned in 5th grade. The scary thing was kept his attention on his teaching and had no desire what so ever to interact with the rangers he spotted that one day as he handed back his students corrected test papers when the bell rang.

"How the hell did nothing happen?" Heath asked as the students went to their feet.

"Remember students, the synopsis of how you used your tool to climb the mountain is due tomorrow!" Dr. Angel said, "You know I don't accept late assignments, but since you had a month to work on them, you have even less of an excuse. The only leeway I will have is with family members who ended up in intensive care, and I have that list." The students moaned as they all hustled out the door once was done speaking.

"How did he not even look at us with a knowing look?" Heath told the rangers who were sitting just behind him, "He pretty much acted like power rangers don't exist."

"It is kind of chilling to think of why he can keep a secret like that," Brandon was curious about that.

"Maybe Heath was right in his conspiracy theories?" Genesis suggested as she rose to her feet along with the others.

"I don't know, but I hope he hasn't said anything to my parents," Vivian said, They have known every other detail about me when I am near Dr. Angel."

"... Wait, what?" Ava asked.

"Dr. Angel and my parents are old friends. Don't ask, I have no clue how they became friends," Vivian confirmed.

"That is even more disturbing," Heath shook his head as they all threw their book bags, preparing to head out the door, but the door was a bit too far when stomped them with a clear of his throat. They turned slowly to face their stringent teacher as he kept his gaze towards his desk, filing the student's papers.

"You should learn to act less suspicious," Dr. Angel told them.

"Ok, spill it," Heath was a little tired of 's stormless character, it was creepy and how wasn't not an alien after experiencing how calm he was through all of this, "How did you not spill... _IT_?"

"You learn to do that as a ranger, and I have had a lot of practice," Dr. Angel said, now stacking the papers as he opened the desk drawer, placing them inside.

Practice as a Ranger? No way. Heath knew all about the rangers and didn't look good enough for that type.

"You have been a ranger?" Genesis was astonished, "Seriously?"

"Indeed. I have plenty of practice keeping a ranger identity hidden, even from other Rangers," Dr. Angel then walked to the coat hanger of the room.

"Now you are seriously freaking me out," Ava chuckled as she demanded answers, "How did you keep yourself secret from other Rangers? Weren't you on the same team?"

"That is a story for another time, but for now, you should get going to training," Dr. Angel told them, "Not every Villain is like the honorable Calder, who was willing to wait for his opponents to be ready before sending a creature at you."

"Calder? Do you mean the last leader of that alien empire that was allied with Earth?" Heath asked, "So what you're saying is you belong to that lineage of Power Rangers which belongs to only a fragment of the morphin grid-"

"-My powers came from a different macrocosm of the grid, that is correct." nodded his head.

"So Calder was trying to take over?" Heath wanted to know more.

"Yes, luckily, his daughter, the current empress, was raised on earth, so she can protect it without adding it to the empire," Dr. Angel mentioned, "Anyway, get going to the mountain. Trust me, that while a day in the field is worth a month in the classroom, this is not something you would want to learn the hard way." The professor then made his way out the door with his beige overcoat in hand.

So he wasn't an alien just an intergalactic fighter, that was Heath's new theory. If he used to be a Power Ranger then maybe he knew about the Mystic Mermaid and Mystic Phionex, Vivian had to catch up to him before he left the school as she rushed up to him.

" , !" She called out to him as he stopped to her voice.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but if you're a power ranger." She swallowed, "I want to know, do you know who the Mystic Mermaid and Phionex are?"

sighed, "Actually I really don't have to tell you something that you already know."

Vivian blanched, "What?"

"You'll figure it out, they are closer than you think they are. You are the descendant to the light and mark my words you are a powerful mage. Aren't I right shining?"

"Wait how'd you know that? Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"Well, you could only shine just after the light especially if it been turned on." Dr. Angel put up a crooked smile as he walked away leaving Vivian more confused as ever. Vivian didn't know it, but had caught her with a bit of the birds and the bees story and she didn't even notice.

"What?" She winced.

* * *

The ride was smooth leaving Madison 20 minutes to arrive at her flight on time. Madison left the country in bitterness to her actions, but by the way they lived they needed the money and one of them had to stay home and watch over Vivian while the other worked. With the money Nick made it would have been enough to have Madison stay but she didn't want her family to be tied with a rope around their neck.

Nick knew how it felt when his parents were out of seas and to see Vivian angry when her own mother will disappear without a care in the world pulled at his heart. But Madison did care and she wanted the best for Vivian but right now it scared her so much to think Vivian was to become what she once was.

Nick had just arrived home as he turned off the engine to his bike as he hauled his right leg off the bike. He then opened his door to Vida sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn as she watched TV on their 50-inch flat screen but then Nick widen his eyes as a circular seal enlarges on his wooden floor. The seal was red with imprints of the mystic force crest rotating in a circular motion. A much older male being appeared with medium length hair and a full gray beard, his clothes consist of a medieval long-sleeved shirt and red vest which was buried under a long furry trench coat which was fit for a king.

"Dad, didn't I tell you not to use magic here?" Nick snapped at the sight of his father entering his home without even knocking on the door like a normal human being. By Nick's voice Vida snapped her head around as she shot up to see Leanbow standing in Nick's living room.

"I didn't use magic, I used Catastros," Leanbow knew Nick wasn't stupid and he saw the seal appearing beneath his home but it was still fun to tease his son.

Nick huffed, "If you leave from Briarwood to Canada in less than 5 minutes then that's magic."

"Look who's talking, weren't you the lazy one not wanting to get up in the middle of the night to feed Vivian her bottle. You did use magic to control that didn't you?" Vida defended Leanbow.

"Don't start with that, and besides you know Madison did it as well." Nick protested.

"Oh whatever," Vida rolled her eyes, but she was intrigued by Leanbow's new form of uniform, it was a better wardrobe than from when they first met since now he was considered a master of the mystics. "Nice outfit Leanbow."

"Why thank you," Leanbow appreciated as Nick pursed his lips, wondering why his father was in his house, "How are you all doing? How's my granddaughter?"

"She's fine, we're all fine," Nick answered as he put up his coat.

"And when are you planning to tell her about our heritage?" Leanbow popped the questioned.

"The next time the moon comes close the earth. That seems like a perfect time right dad," Nick was being sarcastic but not in a good way but more in a mind your own business kind of way, but Leanbow wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"Be serious Bowen, you can't keep this up for too long. She is no ordinary child, she is the child of prophecy, it was presaged that the child of the light will be the answers to our struggle."

"Sounds like you read that out of a fortune cookie," Nick scoffed as he planted his hands on his waist.

"Can you shut up and listen for once, Nick?" Vida had enough.

"I know you're not talking to me?"

"There's no other stubborn ball of fire walking around him, it's only you." Vida had to speak up for herself because Nick was becoming a hardhead and ignoring his father's advice. "Can't you see, how is hiding where she came from going to make anything better. I was thinking about it after I had that conversation and now I realize it was all meant for a reason. There's evil spurring around the world again, you know that and you saw them. Our powers aren't as powerful as they used to be Nick."

"She has to defend her self and learn as much as she can." Said Leanbow as he walked closer to Nick who didn't want to accept it, "This is going to be hard to hear but were are not met with just ordinary forces of darkness."

Nick lifted his head as his father continued to speak, "Those creatures you guys fought have a signature reading of witches; Shroud Charms."

Shroud Charms? That was the last name Nick wanted to hear and he hated that name just as bad as he hated Korragg but this name had his hands balled into fists.

"Now you see why I can't tell her," Nick shook his head, walking around his father as he met his fist with the door frame. "I don't need her to go through the same commission I went through. Those witches have caused enough in my family, I'm trying to protect her and telling her will only put her life at risk. It's better she didn't know, because if she grew as powerful as we become they'll find her and take her and I can't let that happen." It almost looked as if Nick was about to cry.

"How can it be the Shroud Charms, Leanbow? The Ancient Age rangers and the rest of us had destroyed them." Vida was shocked.

"I can explain more but you need to take me to the spot where you first met these creatures. It will give you all a better understanding of what's to come," Leanbow explained in which Vida agreed. Nick never thought he would be so scared in life, but now he had to be strong and suck it up because if he didn't accept his destiny then his daughter would reach a dangerous fate.

* * *

 **(THAT WAS A FAST UPDATE WASN'T IT? WE REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS WE DID WRITING IT.)**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Shining Dilemma Part 3**

Vivian did have some possible hope to not make herself look like a fool in her official first day of training.

She actually did well. She was a natural with the sword, the sword Grandmaster Flaik called Arctic Saber. It was a weak name but it had the power she could never imagine, the sharpness and the size which reached about 35 inches.

Heath was wielding a pair of Arctic daggers while Ava grasped onto the handle of the double-bladed claw; the Arctic Claw.

On the other side of the Ice palace were Brandon and Genesis, sparring with his 3 pronged Arctic Spear and her 3 bladed Arctic Glaive. This made Ava a bit jealous of Vivian's natural ability to learn quickly but when it came to spell casting, Vivian had a problem.

The spell was to be activated by a shout of her voice as she pointed the wrist with the gauntlet on, "Antic Celeritas!"

But nothing happened.

"Antic Celeritas!" She tried again.

It was like she yelling out of her lungs with no answers to be responded to her. It made her feel quite foolish when the others were able to enchant their personal spells with no issues.

"The speed has not yet found its velocity," Grandmaster Flaik mentioned.

"I knew I wasn't going to be good at this magic thing," Vivian had doubted herself.

"I mean it's not like you've been practicing for a while. We had a month's worth of practice, it takes time," Genesis little pep talk made Vivian nod her head other than Ava who couldn't be more than pleased when the shining little magnet was now a bit powerless.

"Your monthly absent may have cost you a great fortune to learn your magic properly, but it's better you have shown up now than never," Grandmaster Flaik said as he strolled along in his encage ice burrow above the rangers. Reaching the end, he stopped with his arms behind his back, deliberating how to deliver the next set of news to the rangers as he faced them from behind the ice glass, "Over the point of time you will find yourself battling more faceless but in the end there would be demons far worse than the foot soldiers."

"Like that hellhound?" Genesis asked, keeping her hands busy on her gauntlet as she fiddled with the metal plates.

"More like mystical brutes created to only serve the Shroud Charms. That's why you need to train and fulfill your fullest potential. In the end, your power will spawn to greater heights and you'll be able to withhold stronger spells and _Zords_."

"Zords?" Vivian asked.

"You don't know what Zords are? Where have you've been all your life?" Heath wondered.

Stuck at home like a prison cell? That's what it sure felt like the past month, but talking about where she has been all her life, maybe under her father's nose as they say.

"These are Zords Vivian," Thank goodness for Genesis who took out her phone and on it was videos of massive mechanical robots which towered over buildings and cities. There were animal robots and gigantic vehicles as they fought off monsters and vile robots in order to defend the city. Out of all them, Vivian saw Titian Zords, a red, green, yellow and pink and the one she saw the other day, the blue mermaid Titian zord.

"Where did you get this video?" Brandon asked as he watched over Vivian's head.

"I didn't," Genesis confirmed, "Other people have been recording the power rangers for years. I love their Zords, especially now that we might have one."

"That's if, you all believe in Magic," Grandmaster Flaik had interrupted.

"Believe in magic?" Ava questioned.

"Don't we all ready?" Heath asked.

"Just because you were able to morph, it doesn't mean your heart is truly inspired by the ways of magic." Grandmaster Flaik informed the rangers.

To be truly inspired by the ways of magic? That could mean anything and to get a zord, they had to think deeper into their potential. Genesis really wanted one when a sudden cold rush of air with the sound of the whistling wind, blew past the newly recruited rangers.

"What was that!?" Its shivering sensation caused goosebumps to rush down Brandon's arms and he was wearing a cloak.

"Ah, my nose is freezing," Ava complained, fleecing her nose underneath her white and pink cloak.

"That-that was to alarm you of enemy signatures," Just before the Rangers' eyes was the crystalize portal and a viewing point of a large court which was congested with shoppers and visitors. In the midst was disorder and civilians running for their lives. The source of the destruction was a beast over 6 feet tall and its mouth was drooling with lava, another basalt creature but it was much larger than a faceless soldier.

"What is that?" Genesis asked.

"The creatures the Shroud Charms spawned are Hellfires, they use the souls of a sinful spirit as their own vassals," Grandmaster Flaik explained.

"How could we get there fast enough to help them?" Vivian wondered as Grandmaster Flaik gestured towards the portal. "Just jump in and you'll find yourself right in the Hellfire's territory."

* * *

This is it," Nick manage to remember exactly where to bring his father but he never recalled it being so humid. Nearly to the top of the 2nd peak of the mountain and there wasn't a sign of snow or a hail storm. The steam of the cool lava swelled up into a cloud of foam, plus the claw marks which grazed deep into the turf remained a reminder of his brutal battle with the Hellhound.

"Definitely. I can see the impact from when you fell fighting the hellhound," Vida said awaken memories from a month ago.

"You faced a hellhound?" Leanbow didn't know this and Nick wasn't planning to let him know anytime soon.

"More like got pummeled by it," Vida couldn't help but mock Nick's intentional silence. He wasn't saying anything which Vida determined was an embarrassment. Although deep inside Nick was, Vida could have at least kept her mouth shut.

"How would you know? You weren't even there!" Nick growled at her as Vida shrugged, plunging her hands into her rip jean pockets, "Chip and Xander filled me in, at least what they could."

"Of course," Nick pursed his lips, "Why am I not surprised, you'll never know someone until you played phase 10."

"Enough! Both of you!" Leanbow was done with Vida and Nick's childish arguments as he stepped between them in efforts to make his way to the force field Nick told him about. "We are here to find out what happened, so you two need to start acting like adults and stop acting like little children."

Leanbow was right, Nick was too busy butting heads with Vida that he almost forgot why they were back in the mountains in the first place; his daughter. Vida could have the last laugh for now and then he'll remind her once again that her taste in music was comparable to a blind man's taste in fashion.

His father did not take long, observing the field's powerful strength as Nick watched his father squat up to his feet, pulling out his red and black wolf morpher from the inside of his coat. "Bowen, come here," Leanbow gently called to Nick.

"What is it?" Nick came to his father's side who lifted his gazed up to the sky and then back to his morpher.

"We're going to break through this force field, enough to melt us an entrance. I'm going to need your help since my Phoenix magic has become weary over the years."

His father was out of his mind to think he would be using his strength just to open a force field, "I'll just do it myself then, what's the spell we need?"

"No, you can't do this alone," Leanbow swallowed harshly, knowing what he will do next might harm his energy, "as a matter of fact it is not a spell, more like the element of your power. This force field is older than our ancient mystic mode powers. If we are to get in, we need twice that amount, you and I should suffice."

There was no point of arguing with the old man and whatever Nick would say, Leanbow would ignore. He may not have been raised by his biologic father but they were so much alike and from the glare in Leanbow's eyes, he was serious. It showed that he cared for his granddaughter, so then Nick slowly hauled his mystic morpher from the pocket holder as he flipped it open.

Closing his eyes, Nick prepared to deliver a blazing energy but not alone, but with his Father. Their morphers then ignited into flames rapidly cutting the edges of the field as an opening melted, creating an entrance. The energy he used made Leanbow exhausted but Nick was fine as Leanbow staggered, trying to shake the cobwebs from his worn out powers.

"Dad," Nick caught his father before he was to collapse by the aid of Vida, who wished she would have helped instead of Leanbow risking his powers.

"I'm fine," Leanbow cleared his throat, "Let's get a move on."

There he goes again, overpassing his giddiness as Nick let Vida go ahead of him as he followed behind. Soon Nick felt a sting in the center of his chest, no way was he getting a heart attack but yet the last time he felt the tingle of sparks prevail, was the day Vivian was born. That was the cost of being known as the _Light_ , the light which illuminates the darkness and the main problem to the shinning of the light.

* * *

As the citizens ran, Molten served to the order he was demanded to do as he spits the lava from his mouth, melting cars and store walls. It was better than spending the rest of his life in the darkness when a portal opened and out came 4 white cloaked beings with hoods resting over their heads until the number rose to 5 as a fifth cloaked being stumbled out of the portal as the blue-cloaked being caught the fifth intruder from falling.

"..Thanks," Vivian felt embarrassed as she dusted off her cloaked.

"Your messing with the wrong people my friend," The blue cloaked being shrugged, leaving his face concealed from the public.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Molten thought it was unusual but yet suspicious as 5 hammers slid out of the sleeve of the intruder's cloaks. Revealing a golden and silver gauntlet with coated individual colors, the beings prepared for an unexpected transformation.

"Arctic Ancients!" They said as they swung their arms and met them back together in an X formation.

"Guardians Awaken," They all shouted as they steered the hammers into the air.

 _(The morphing sequences began with an iceberg rising from the depths of the frozen ground. The iceberg had presented them with their own suits as they broke the ice with their hammers, turning their back as the suit materialized on them. All that was left was their helmet and as they looked over their shoulders an ancient Arctic sealed rushed down their face, and coalesce the helmets to their heads. The sequence ended with the Rangers now turning to face forward as they posed off with a stance of determination._ _ **"ANTIC TUTOREA!"**_ _)_

"We're the Power Rangers, does that answer your question?" _Boy that sounded weird._ Vivian asked sarcastically, now embodied in her red arctic ancient suit.

"You!...You guys are what those witches call the colorful ones," Molten then nodded, "Not bad, not bad. But let me ask this, what happens when you leave the food in the oven for much too long?"

"Wait, wait, I know this one," The black arctic ancient ranger began to think, "It comes out crispy?"

"More like, burnt!" Molten initiated into battle as his mouth elongated to his stomach, lava poured out like a flowing river as the Rangers rolled into dodge.

"Antic Volan!" Genesis requested for the power of flight as her body began to float over the melted concrete, "Arctic Glaive!" freezing into her hand before breaking into a form of crystals, her three blade glaive appeared in her right hand. Soaring for Molten she struck the blade near the lips of magma beast, causing his river of slag to dissolve as the other rangers jumped off from the cover of cars or in Heath's case, light poles.

"Great job Genesis," Ava was grateful as the Rangers regrouped around Genesis.

"That was cold!" Molten whined with his lips defrosted from the arctic Glaive. The Rangers had the power to glaciate the powers of his lava, Molten needed to be careful. It was 5 against 1 and Molten wasn't going to go back to the underworld as easily when the aid of the faceless emerged from the cracks of streets.

"These guys again?" Ava grunted as the faceless charged into battle.

* * *

Inside the extravagate ice palace, Vida was wishing she would have put on a warmer coat, the structure's temperature was reaching about negative 50, temperature at that rate will kill someone.

With the spell of protection, Leanbow was doing fine, but even though it was cold Nick felt far worst than freezing as they entered the greatest and largest room they had ever seen. Flashing lights of animal statues flashed from every corner as the saber-tooth tiger from the entrance had a lackluster of shine compared to the others.

"So if what we are seeing is true this means Grandmaster Flaik may be presumed to be alive," Leanbow stated as his head scanned the ice base.

"Who's Grandmaster flaik?" Vida asked as she rubbed her shoulders for warmth.

"Grandmaster Flaik is pristine to the ancient magic, a beacon to our kind as he assembled with an ancient god and created the magic we have seen today. However, I was told it was all just a myth after we all thought he was destroyed once the Shroud charms began to grow in tremendous power. You all thought the Master was just as ruthless until you saw the damage the shroud charms caused in just one day."

"...Yeah, I don't wanna be reminded," Nick pursed his lips. "What are you expecting to find here, dad? It's an ancient temple and yet there is no one to be found. Let's just get out here before Vida dies-"

At that moment the legendary wizard swung his arm towards the blue lips and pale skinned pink mystic ranger as sparkles rushed out of his fingertips, materializing a long furry overcoat onto Vida.

"I didn't need a coat, I was fine," Vida grumbled and much to their surprise, the square beaker above their heads gleamed into their eyes and there Grandmaster Flaik revealed himself.

So it wasn't a myth, it was a reality.

"The mystic wizards, how imprudent of you all to dare entered these subzero temperatures. I see we have the light and his predecessor, along with the mystic Sprite," GrandMaster Flaik said.

"Grandmaster, you are alive and have returned to Earth. I didn't know, why didn't you contact us?" Leanbow spoke.

"From being at bay for many years in the outreaches of space, it had deteriorated my communication powers. I could only correspond with a wizard of magnitude power or more likely a wizard with a special fire-blood igniting inside them."

"My daughter," Nick couldn't believe it.

"So the light's child is the leader of your forces?" Leanbow asked as Master Flaik nodded.

"You couldn't pick anyone else?" Nick interfered with such displeasure, "You had to pick kids that barely know how to make their beds? My daughter is not going to be a part of this and those voices wouldn't have been roaming in her mind if it wasn't for you."

"That's for the child to decide, she has so much curiosity lurking inside her phoenix-mermaid mind. The sabertooth tiger shows a great interest in her ability and will be happy to assist the most powerful wizard today in battle."

 _Phoenix and Mermaid, that's not all the power that child has._

"In battle?" Vida said from behind their backs just as a creek in the ice, caught the mystics on their guard. When they thought it was only them and the grandmaster they were interrupted by a small young girl with bright green eyes and beige medieval clothing as her red bangs fell on the side of her face.

It was Skebel, another vexation who almost cost Nick his life when he faced that hellhound. The little elf's feet skid until she slipped off her feet and slammed her knees onto the floor. "I just came to apologize Mystic Red, I'm sorry. But please don't take your daughter off this team." Skebel begged.

"Bowen, who is she?" Leanbow questioned.

"Skebel, an elf of these mountains," Nick answered.

"How old are you sweetie?" Vida bent her knees as she softly pushed Skebel's hair out her face, "378 ma'am, I know I look younger than I am but my heart is as wise as a 90-year-old human."

"You wouldn't happen to be a Trendrony elf would you?" Master Flaik wondered as Skebel lifted her head in order to speak to the master.

"Yes master I am, my kind comes from the time of the ice age. When you were vanquished into outer space, my kind were also vanquished off of this planet as a result in the earth's temperature rising."

"How did you come back to this planet?" Leanbow asked.

"My mother cast a ward spell which will keep us in suspension from the Shroud charms vanquish spell. We lied in space floating in a pellet for many years but had lost our way back to your palace which was now concealed in a meteor which soar past us, hitching my family a ride to earth. I knew it was you who had returned due to the dysfunction of the solar system when the moon almost crashed into the earth, giving you the opportunity to return. So I asked Mister phoenix that you not pull your daughter out of the fight, her power, as well as the other rangers, they are the earth's last hope and they could also release what is left of my people who are still wafting around space. PLEASE!" Skebel pleaded deeply, lowering her head as her chin touched her chest.

"You now see what has to be done Bowen, the earth's survival depends on it," Leanbow added. Of course, it was easy for his father to just throw his own granddaughter off into danger as if she was nothing. All because of three witches they thought they'd destroyed before, Grandmaster had elucidated the shroud charms remained in the underworld and because of their venerable power, the souls will always remain and the only way to destroy such a foe is to remove their powers completely from them.

"You are not asking the right questions, what we should be wondering is 'How did they get their powers back?'" Grandmaster asserted just when Vida and Nick's mystic morpher chimed in a bell tone. Snapping the mystic morpher opened, the base of Rootcore signaled to the rangers of dark magic storming in the city of Canmore.

"We gotta go, we'll pick up with this later. I suppose you stay here dad, seems you both think alike," Nick snorted before heading out of the ice palace with Vida.

"Those wands lag in depths of this magic. The Arctic Rangers are already there and are battling the Hellfire, they'll probably make it once the beast as lost his first life." Grandmaster told Leanbow who stood behind.

Luckily the other rangers were trained for this type of battle, Vivian might as well stay out of the battle since the other rangers were holding their own so well.

Just look how Heath swayed his daggers and the way Brandon will stab his 3 pronged spear into a faceless. Ava was just so quick and Genesis's flying was stunning, how she flew overhead as graceful as ever and what did Vivian have? A very long saber, which would cut the faceless in half as water spurt from the blade, it was an ability the other ranger didn't have but it wasn't what Vivian needed to take down this beast.

The ability she shared with the others might do the trick and that was ice, freeze the brute down to his toes as the rangers assemble beside her. The monster stagger and groan as he melted the ice off his skin, but the effect caused his lava skin to dry.

"No, I just got a second chance!" He cried when suddenly 5 ice glacier surround his escape and inside were sculptures of the rangers as one by one, the Rangers broke away from the bergs as they took hits with their weapons, onto the crust of Molten. His body then began to explode as the Rangers instantly walked through the ice glacier as they closed him inside.

That was actually easier than Vivian thought as the monster erupted inside the ice globe.

"Alright, level 1 competed!" The yellow cheered as well as the others and GrandMaster Flaik said this was going to be difficult. Molten must have been molded from a bum off the streets cause his tactic was whack. Their job was done so what was the point of staying as the portal opened to the entrance of the palace.

"Heath?" Genesis called out as the other rangers stopped before the portal. Heath stood with such disbelief as the ice began to melt from the iceberg they created.

"Come on, why are you just standing there?"

"This is strange, don't you guys find it strange?" The black ranger looked back to the others.

"Find what strange?" Brandon asked once the iceberg was completely melted and there the Hellfire grew by a storm of meteors, reaching about 33 meters tall. So that's what Heath meant.

How in the world did that thing even reach such great heights and how were they going to defeat that?

"What about the Zords, do we have Zords?" Vivian was the first to ask.

"Um there is an animal's face in the glass screen of the gauntlets, maybe that's how we summon them?" Heath guessed.

"Let's try it, anyone know the spell?" Brandon hopes someone did.

"Umm Master Flaik?" Genesis spoke through her gauntlet as she contacted their Grandmaster, "What's the spell for the Zords again?"

The Rangers were on their own now when Grandmaster Flaik made no attempt to answer. Molten had the city in the palm of his fingertips, as his jaw prepared to enlarge to the flow of lava which would flood the city. This wasn't what Vivian signed up for and when the beast inhaled, balls of fire shot out from his mouth and once he exhaled the rangers ran into dodge, but the small town of Canmore became a victim to the flames as fires began to ignite.

His growth had caused him to arise in power as the Rangers began to fight back, but by their size, the tiny hammers had little to no effect on the beast as skin ripped with spikes sprouting out of his shoulders. Again Molten stomped throughout the city, stepping on businesses and destroying buildings.

The Rangers were out powered, or so they thought.

The ground then shook as another massive being challenged the Hellfire as it stood about 48 meters tall. A red and silver shield was planted on the Titian's chest as a head snapped out of what looked like a horse's mouth.

"That looks like the Centaurus Wolf Megazord," Heath noticed as the rangers stood to their feet. Thank goodness, whoever that was had saved the city from becoming a pile of dust. The Titian had in defense a glaive, which seemed to be the mane and tale of a horse as the rangers watched on and just running by, Nick and Vida arrived in their mystic ranger suits as they looked up with concern.

"Dad!" How did his dad get here so fast? The red mystic rangers hands clutched into fists at his father's carelessness about his jaded powers, but once Nick arrived he caught eyes haunting at him 20 feet away. Eyes of amazement and eyes for a thirst of knowledge.

It was the Mystic Phoenix, Vivian just couldn't stop staring as the mystic red ranger kept a clean stare back. She had found him or more simply, he had found her and all she wanted to was ask him about herself, ask him why but something that felt like a burning sensation forbid her from opening her mouth.

Nick widened his eyes to the sight of the red arctic ranger swaying back and forth as the suit became a bulge of fire. Nick couldn't get any closer as the arctic rangers rushed to Vivian who fell to her knees.

"Vivian!" The blue arctic ancient ranger shouted. Now it was for real as a stabbing feeling struck Nick's chest once he heard his daughter's name.

"Vivian what's wrong?" Genesis question but winced as her fingers touched a burning red ranger.

"I don't know," Vivian hadn't felt this hot in years, it felt like her insides were going to explode. This is what Nick feared would happen once again if he had ever gotten near her while morphed, but the effects of Vivian alter a change to his father who was just about to destroy the creature. Leanbow shouted in agony as his fire magic being to depart from his soul.

Nick had to act fast, in order to save his father he had to separate his child from the fight or else he suspect the same for him if he were to grow into Titian mode. With a flick of his wand, he cast his daughter and the other rangers away and then with Vida he dialed the numbers 1-2-5.

 **"Galwit Mysto Prifior!"**

 **(WHAT'S GOING ON? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YOU ALL SOON)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Do you believe in Magic Part 1**

This was going to be his first titan zord battle in years but it was Vida's second since the ambush just a month ago. Expecting a fight between themselves and Molten with a plan to end his soul became suspended when rising above the terrene appeared the faceless.

Now that was a first for Nick, but Vida had a strategy of her own after she and Madison took on the faceless before, but now the faceless became a hoard of 10 and one appalling monster within the army.

In order to be rid of the faceless once and for all, she needed Nick because of the small size of her Titan mode. On the other hand, the enormous creature then came in with an onrush of lava pouring through the stripes of his veins. As a result of Vida's small-sized, the current of the lava reached the skies as it cuts her little fairy wings off from flight.

"Vida!" Nick had yelled, fighting off the billow of lava which now covered Vida from head to toe. Yet Nick's Titian mode remained in tack without a diffuse metal ruining down his red and black plates. His father and now Vida, this was a fight between Nick and an artillery of magma beast, until a larger Titan which was twice his size stepped in front of him.

His magic seemed to be languid to the flakes of snow dropping above Vida's covered body, releasing her with a bang as the lava shatter from its magma form. His mother was the source of breaking Vida free as the minimum power of her staff did the damage, and there was his father senseless as Udonna kneeled beside him on the ground. That all happened when Vivian's uncontrollable aptitude absorbed the fire within Leanbow.

In addition to Vida's save was the massive Titan with its long black horns and green sheath armor and along with Titan was another, with yellow ample wings and a long metal beak to show for it.

Xander and Chip had come to their rescue and now Vida was ready for some revenge as Nick took on Molten while the others had their hands full with the foot soldiers.

Through the fire, the red mystic Titan jumped into action as Molten retaliated his charging opponent. His sword struck the beast stomach and then in the chest as Molten stumbles back. Molten's business was the Arctic Rangers not the ancient legends of the mystic rangers and this ranger seemed very powerful as Molten called to place an escape sealed with purple engraves of the moon.

Nick was almost killed by that hellhound but he was going to make this monster regret stepping into his yard. By the power of his spells, the seal to escape closed shut, Molten had nowhere to go.

"Going somewhere?!"

"Just look at his powers, I've never seen a Phoenix so powerful." Genesis just couldn't stop watching through the palace's portal view of the zord fight in the city. Molten was a force to be reckoned with but so was the red Phoenix Titan.

If only Vivian could hear their voices as the battle grew on to the teenage rangers watching from within the palace. On another note, what was that feeling that struck when an abnormal restriction of intensity that burned inside her body? Being brought back to the palace was a good idea because it lessens the heat but how she practically took the Centaurus out of commission became another riddle Vivian needed to figure out.

"That is because he is no ordinary Phoenix, he is what they call the Light. The most powerful wizard to have ever stepped foot on this planet. The one to have said to vanquish darkness and bring forth the light." Grandmaster Flaik answered Genesis's question.

"So that's the light, I've sworn I've seen him somewhere," Heath wondered.

"How were they able to get Zords and we can't? I thought you said if you believe in Magic, the Zords will appear and yet we did not get a spell from you at all. Don't we believe in Magic enough?" Ava said.

"Magic comes in different ways, now if you expect Magic such as Zords to fly out of the sky without any sorts of connections, then how much do you really believe?" Grandmaster Flaik responded.

"Luckily those guys came when they did," Genesis said.

"What's wrong with Vivian then?" Brandon had broken his silence on behalf of Vivian's situation. He remained by her side just as he said he would, although her steaming temperature seemed to be dropping Brandon just had this concern of suspicions.

How was she able to take out such a massive centaur as that, or was it centaur which took her down instead.

"Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!"

Catastros abide by Nick when it's owner and the horse were separated because of the red arctic ranger. Digging his mind into the pass, the last time an absorption of power had happened, it was him. He had been targeted for being the child of Udonna and Leanbow; the light, but never did he ever believe his own daughter will be holding such a dangerous curse. The shroud charms were the fault for that, but also his own insecurity ways, he could have stopped them from tempting that spell.

With all the power he inherited from the mystic Phionex, the mane which was attached to his Centaurus helmet, ignited into flames. Whirling the ridge of the horse, he struck Molten hard as the beast erupted from the impact.

Walking down the streets of her Suburban neighborhood turned into different vibes than the bus ride to school. Vivian was alone as she went home, that's what made it a bit awkward with Brandon coming along when his house was 5 blocks away.

"You should get home Brandon," Vivian said with her sight set on the path of the sidewalk.

"I'll be alright, let me get you home first," Brandon said.

"You know, I may be 15 but I'm a big girl, I can walk home by myself." Vivian clarified as Brandon chuckled.

"You know I'm serious, right?" Vivian said as Brandon stopped just in front of her, "If you're worried about that little heat wave I had earlier it's all cool now, I'm good. You should get home before your parents think they lost you too. Besides, you believing in my safety is not going to help us believe in magic."

"Chivalry is not lost, so no matter how much you demand I leave, I'm not going anywhere," Brandon said with a smile as Vivian rolled her eyes to a smirk forming on her lips.

"So who do you think you know is under that mystic phoenix suit? I bet he's pretty awesome." After 30 seconds of silence, Brandon broke the silence from the immense glare the blue-green eyes he thought to be admirable, although he wasn't sure she felt the same.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually, I wonder what magic he knows, and how many spells he's mastered?" She said as they continued to walk.

"Well if we ever do get to meet him, I'm going to ask him to train me, just watch I'll be the most powerful mage ever."

 _Right._

Vivian laughed,"We'll see about that, because I am the _shining_ after all, whatever that means... Nobody will tell me anything so now I have to figure things out on my own."

"Maybe you're apart of some ancient bloodline of powerful mages and you have a lot of unawakened potentials." Brandon guessed as Vivian rosed an eyebrow, "Hey, it could happen, how awesome would it be if it was true, who knows what things you'll be able to do. Like what if you're Dad is the light, theoretically speaking of course and your mom was the mermaid for example that would make you pretty formidable."

Brandon couldn't be serious, "You have a very vivid imagination. My parents can't be wizards, they aren't cool enough. My Dad is a mechanic who can't quite do the math and you remember what happened that day the faceless attack out field trip. If my dad was a ranger he would have been able to take them down or he would have been smart enough not vend through the mountains and to imagine him inside a suit is cringe-worthy. My mom is a producer who's hardly home and is too bashfully to even ask an employee in the stores for help when she can't find the women's clothing, which is always right in front of the entrance. If they were these magicians, wouldn't they just use their powers to make life easier for themselves instead of slaving away at their jobs?"

"Maybe they're trying to protect you, because if you are this superpower mage of prophecy then that would put you in a lot of danger, and the fact that you are a ranger and you're powers are really starting to develop then whatever danger maybe after you now has an easier way of finding you...theoretically speaking of course."

"What are you doing Leanbow?" Udonna was beside oneself as the mystics regrouped inside Nick's home. That was just as scary when the Master; Octomus took Leanbow under his control by the influence of darkness. Even Vida was shocked to almost losing her own in that battle, thanks to the arrival of the others she would be able to walk on the earth another day.

"Yeah, you know you're too old for this stuff," Xander added with Leanbow resting on the comfy cushion of Nick's couch.

"As long as I could still breathe I could still fight," Still as stubborn as he always was. Leanbow couldn't accept the reality of his aging body, age had nothing to do with the courage to help the others. Although where would he be now if Nick and Vida didn't come to his aid, "Luckily Bowen and Vida were around."

Nick stood at his front window, watching and waiting for Vivian's arrival. He wanted to go out and look for Vivian, but because of his own father's deformation, he had to stay behind. Hopefully, Vivian cleared okay and the other rangers took her to the ice palace. "We'll always be there dad, but you have to relax on the fighting."

"So what do you think happened out there Leanbow?" Chip then asked with his mouth full of lay's potatoes chips he found in Nick's pantry.

To answer Chip's question, Leanbow forced his body to sit up. His muscle's sore as Udonna helped up, "Well, I was doing fine until that feeling of all my firepowers was being out pulled from me."

"So it still exists," Udonna muttered which caught Nick's attention away from the window.

"I thought you guys had a handle on it?"

"We subdue it greatly, but it still remains," Nick answered.

"Vivian must have sucked up his fire ability unintentionally," Said Vida who was situated behind the kitchen counters. Udonna understood Nick's fear of the future, but even if Nick kept the secret for the rest of his life, Vivian's lack of knowledge to the ways of magic will only cause her grandchild to become a victim to dark magic. It was time to start the sharping of good magic to prepare Vivian and the others of the outcome.

"Well, I'm going to take Leanbow back to Rootcore and Bowen _bring her to us_." Udonna requested.

"Grandmaster Flaik maybe disciplining those rangers to the magic of the ice age, but we are the only ones who can train her in the magic of Water and fire. You and Madison need to understand that." Leanbow affirmed as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Some secrets need to be revealed, even if they may cost the relationship but at least it will save a life." With a spur of her last words, Udonna and Leanbow vanished with a snap of her fingers. Their magic may have returned from the power of the master but to fight against witches who were the source of this craft, the arctic ancients were the real force.

"I wonder if Nick will be like that when Vivian is older?" Chips said.

"Speaking of Viv, where is she?" Xander had asked and that moment the telepathic ability Nick thought he had lost with Vivian was restored by the slightest pinch of her voice.

 _~"Hi dad sorry I'm late, I had to...no that wouldn't work. Hey dad, I'm a power rangers hooray we all win and I just took down a real live centaur with my magical powers that I don't know how to control. Please."_ ~

So Vivian was fine leaving him with relief and a break from not going out to look for her. "Oh she coming, I just heard her. She coming up with excuses of what to tell me."

If she was coming up with excuses, Chip could have guessed what was to come next. The parent and child conversation which didn't need the audience of the likes of Xander and himself. He was a self-proclaim superhero expert, not a parent who seemed to be angry and impatience.

"You know what, Xander and I are going to explore Canada a bit more, we heard it's got good bacon." Chip smiled.

"We are? They do? I thought it was just ham?" Xander narrowed his eyes as he looked to Chip who nudged Xander as he pushed him to the front door. Well, we don't know until we try so let's go."

Xander did not understand what was going on? But it was clear Chip suggested they leave before...

"Uncle chip and Xander? When did you guys get here?" Vivian was right at the front door as she lifts her head with shock to see Xander and Chip standing at her front door with looks of embarrassments.

"Hey! Vivian!" Between the awkward silence, Xander gleamed as he rubbed Vivian's head, distorting her ponytail.

"Oh, we caught an express flight," Chip lied.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me when you guys are coming?" Vivian said.

"Uh, we wanted to surprise everyone, but don't worry will be back in a few hours." Xander nodded his head.

"Live long and prosper!" Chip said with his right hand raised with the palm forward and his thumb as he parted his fingers between the middle and ring finger.

What was their hurry? Vivian couldn't guess until she stepped inside to her father sitting on top of the couch's armrest with his eyes boring towards her.

"Good evening. How are you? Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm okay. I have just been delayed with work."

"Delayed in work? Since when did you get a job?" Nick inquired.

"I mean school work," Vivian's said as Nick sat up and off of the armrest, stepping to her.

"You're covered in sweat. Was a simple math test putting you over the edge?" He noticed and she absolutely forgot to at least wipe the drench off her face.

"Oh, I was using the gym in the school." She answered.

"I thought you said you were doing school work?" Nick asked.

"Yes...I was doing a measurement problem and I needed weights, so I went to the gym." These lies were becoming useless.

"Are you telling me the truth because I'll know if you are lying,"

Now she was getting scared. Vivian should have thought of this clearly before coming home. She never lied to her dad (well maybe when she had accidentally put a hole in his tire) but this was a problem and she just couldn't say it. Not even Vida would help as she averted her eyes away and as she sat on the couch.

"Excuse me, Dad, I'm a bit worn out from doing my school work, I think I'm just gonna take a shower and head to bed," Hopefully that will get him to just forget about her unexplained protraction and they could move on.

"No no no come here," and to think Vivian was going to get away but instead Nick called out to her before she could even reach the first step to her room. Reluctantly she joined he father who offered bee a seat next to the couch.

"Now I need you to be stern with me, why are you so late?" Taking Vida's advice Nick approached her in a calmly way. He already knew, but would Vivian have to boldness to confront him.

How will she be able to explain herself? _Yeah, Dad, the dreams you told me were false and ended up to be true and look I'm a power ranger._ He wouldn't believe that and as she picked her eyes to stare right at his, the temptation to tell became a fearfulness to not. He almost lost his life the other day as she looked at his neck then his eyes and then away from him.

She loved her dad so much and even if he was a strict, compulsive, arrogant tyrant at times, she couldn't bear to see him almost die again. Nick could tell Vivian was being hesitated, was it because of lack of trust or was it the same reason he wouldn't tell her.

"It's your mother," Nick wrinkled his lips before standing to his feet, pulling the phone to his ears as he walked a few steps away and towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine Maddie," Nick said in a miffed tone as Madison eject her nervous emotion into his ears. That was like Vivian's mother, barely leaving Nick to say anything because of her anxiety. She called straight away when she heard what happened in Canmore Alberta Canada and she was beside herself.

"Yes...No, that's not necessary..." Again Madison wouldn't let him speak as he handed the phone to Vida, "Sis I'm fine, calm down."

Even Vida couldn't get a word out as she then handed the phone to Vivian. "Yes Mom, I'm okay...but...eww, mom no."

There goes her mother, rambling about her worries. The constant talking was getting to her ears as she pulled away, pressing the speaker to Madison's voice echoing in the house. "Alright that's fine, so everyone is okay, right?"

"We're fine!" The all spoke loudly at once.

"Oh that warms my heart, I'll be coming home soon. I miss you all and love you guys." Finally, the phone call of headaches was over. All that worry over a phone line when her mother should have been home, but to be honest that phone call was just the interruption Vivian need as her father took the phone from her hand. Speaking to Madison for 10 seconds more before hanging to Vivian taking two steps up the stairs.

"I'm not done talking to you young lady." Oh boy, if only those 10 seconds were ten minutes and she could have escaped or if only she was able to master the spell of speed and he would have never noticed her creeping away. All she could do now was take her abscond 15-year shining self back down the stairs because her father wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily as she came to him by the railing as he lifted up his head.

"Was grandpa here? There's always a sent of burnt wood when he's around that's why I'm asking?" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best escape route from confessing to her father as he continued to stare.

"Excuse me dad, but I got homework," And it was true but Nick didn't except that as an answer.

"Alright, you can go do your homework. Since that will be the only thing you'll be doing. You don't want to talk to me then you won't be going anywhere else except school and I will be the one to take and pick you up."

Was he serious?

"But what if I have extracurricular activities, that stuff is very important too."

"Sorry, but that's the way its gotta be." He was serious and that frustrated Vivian as she stormed up the stairs, slamming her door loudly from her emotions.

 **(SORRY IT ENDED LIKE THAT, BUT I KNOW YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A WHILE AND WE AT LEAST WANTED TO GIVE YOU ALL AN UPDATE.)**


	10. Update

Sorry everyone that there hasn't been a new update for arctic ancients, reason being its in the process of being rewritten. Since this story is a spin off of one of the ancient age chapters it's going to be a while for new chapters to go up. Not to mention a new cover is in the works. Don't think we given up, it more likely we just want to make it better. We hope we don't lose you as fans and your patience is appreciated.


End file.
